Expecting
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Fatherhood wasn't exactly on Spider-Man's bucket list, but thanks to a few unexpected events, he'll now have to face the challenges that await him. Will he abandon his responsibilities, or will he bite the bullet?
1. Chapter 1

Agent Commers pressed a warm mug of cocoa in my shaking hands, before he circled around his desk and took a seat; never diverting his eyes from my shivering form.

I felt sick; disgusted with my body; unclean! I wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower, and lather myself with a whole bottle of soap until my skin was red.

Agent Commers cleared his throat to get my attention; he folded his hands on his desk, looking more like a teacher preparing to scold his student, than a person of authority.

"Miss Williams, I understand you have been though a-"He paused to find the right word, "Terrifying experience. I know this might not be something you want, but I need to ask what you remember, so that we can locate Goblin and re-arrest him. Okay?"

I bit my lip hard.

"Miss Williams."

This can't be happening. It's not possible…

"Miss Williams are you alright?"

"…"

"Miss?"

"…H-How is any of this possible?"

He cocked his head, like he didn't know what I was talking about. W-Was he stupid?

Agent Commers glanced down at his mahogany desk. It was a deep shade of red wood. Large, rectangular sitting on four thin legs of the same color, with rubber shoes to keep it from scratching the nice blue pearl floor. He gathered his bearings and returned his attention back to me. "I'm not entirely sure, Miss Williams. You will have to discuss this with Doctor White, I'm sure he'll be able to shed light on this matter more than I ever could."

I bit my lip and looked to stare at anything other than him and his fancy desk. I'm sure my mom would have been all over it, she loves mahogany furniture.

My eyes widen. Mom! She must be so worried! And Dad! Oh no, they're going to ground me until I'm out of college and the baby- OH NO THE BABY! WHAT ABOUT MY BABY?

I choked down a sob as fresh tears blurred my vision. Agent Commers sat quietly in his desk, watching me with his cold, stoic eyes, like some glass doll. He wordlessly tore off a sheet of tissue paper and handed to me. I tabbed my eyes, all the while imagining my funeral once Mom and Dad find out about all this.

"Miss Williams, I know this is hard, but given the circumstances, I would like to offer some-ekhem-advice." He looked uncomfortable, stealing quick glances around his room and fiddling with his watch. He finally looked straight at me, stoic face melting away to reveal a sympathetic man with his hands once again folded on his desk. "There are options for you, Miss Williams, and S.H.I.E.L.D does have some of the best doctors in the world, if you would like…We could perhaps ask them to terminate the fetus…"

My whole body went numb, boneless; I began to feel sick again.

Commers' gray eyes bore into my deep brown ones, "The choice is completely up to you, Miss Williams."

 _The room was large, round and made up of dark stone, most covered in algae. My mind was slowly coming into focus as my senses reawakening. The first thing to come online was my sight, then my sense of smell; wet dirt, old dust, among other things. My sense of touch came next, I was strapped down on a metal bed, leather bands stretch across my arms and legs, pinning them to the cold surface. Despite the dark atmosphere, I was somewhat thankful for the dim lighting that provided me with some comfort. Key word: Some._

 _My hearing came back, high ringing like a bell sang loudly in my ears, making my head hurt as if someone cracked my skull with a hammer._

 _Another sound came through; scuttling noises came through from above. I tilted my head back, wincing at how sore my neck felt. On a thick pipe above my head was a rat, running along into a little hole carved within the stone. Was I in the sewers?_

" _Good evening, my dear." My heart stopped at the gruffled voice purring from one part of the room. I tried to move my head at a better angle, but the pain was too much, it sparked along my nerves sending my neck and other parts on fire. I bit my lip to keep myself from releasing any whimpers._

" _Now; now, don't strain yourself, little girl. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." The stranger spoke again, he sounded closer._

 _My eyes drew up to a large silhouette looming over me from outside the light's weak rays. "Just relax; you're going to be in good hands…"_

 _I tried speak. To scream. ANYTHING! My voice building within my throat, but no sounds came. I can hear his smirk as he spoke with false empathy. "I know you're frightened, my dear, but don't be afraid. I am only going to keep you here for a few months. You see, I have this desire that I know you can help me with." The mass of darkness moved to another part of the room where a few fold out tables lined one wall. They were layered with several tools, gizmos, and items of all kinds. As he reached for one, a train or something rolled above us from the surface, shaking my bed, and the tables. The weak light bulb above me jerked and bounced on its single black wire, it's a miracle it didn't snap!_

 _The light's rays swooped back and forth, sweeping across the room catching the creature's arm as he reached for one of the tools. I was disgusted to see grey-green skin, stretched over a muscly bicep, complete with claws and all. He was a monster._

" _W-What…are you..d-doing?" I finally found my voice, though it did sound faint to my ears and left my throat burning a little._

 _The light's movement was very slow, close to becoming still again. The beam flashed across my capture's face._

 _His skin was a sick green color, much like his arm, complete with bumps, and large pointed ears. His frightening yellow eyes glowed with menacing delight as he spoke his desires._

" _I want my perfect son."_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Please don't do this!" Ashlynn shut her eyes tightly, her arms and legs straining against the leather straps as she tried to move away._

" _Oh, relax I'm not going to rape you." Goblin laid a massive paw over her quivering middle, lightly rubbing circles, as a means to offer comfort. "Besides my DNA is too altered, it will be impossible for me to produce another child." He pulled out a syringe and pressed it over the exposed skin of her stomach. "Not to mention, I still consider myself a gentlemen and as such, I would never force myself onto any young ladies."_

 _Ashlynn whimpered as the needle pricked her skin, "T-then w-what are you doing…?" Goblin smiled, "I am merely fulfilling my deepest desire: To have a perfect son." He pressed down, pushing the blue chemical into her abdomen. "I have tried several times to attain a new heir, but sadly they have failed me." He pulled the needle and wiped the red puncture hole with a clean, wet medical cloth, before laying a small band-aid across it._

" _Then I learned of Spider-Man, who had the potential to be greater than what S.H.I.E.L.D or those Avengers could offer. Sadly, I could never attain the power he possess, nor recreate him through cloning. It is impossible to create a perfect clone without destroying the original and as satisfying as it sounds to rid the world of Spider-Man. It would take too much of my energy and resources to accomplish this._

 _He turned to smirk at her. "I consider myself to be a very patient man, but even I have my limits. I wasn't going to waste my precious time on catching some silly hybrid. I would be even more of a fool than that vermin Doctor Otto Octavius!" Goblin hissed out the name like venom, smashing a nearby silver tray with his clenched fist, making Ashlynn flinch._

" _So, I thought of a new plan. If I could not capture Spider-Man, I might as well create a new one, a better Spider-Man."_

 _The brunette gathered her bearings to speak. Her little body shivering. "I-I thought that was impossible….T-to recreate another p-person…"_

" _Oh, it is, my dear, but there are other ways of passing on genetics than through cloning. My DNA may be altered to the point where I'm infertile with humans, but that web-slinging menace is not. I was so fortunate enough to attain enough samples to help me gain my wish. I want a son, who will do as I demand without question or resistance. A heir who will see me as his superior; his creator! And you were just at the right place; at the right time."_

 _She shivered when he petted her cheek, his paw gliding down to cup her lower stomach. "You will give me my heir…"_

…

There comes time where you have to re-evaluate your priorities. For me, it was the lessons my Uncle Ben taught me while growing up. He always said: "Peter, with great power comes great responsibility." Those words shaped my entire life. Some might be surprised to hear, but I wasn't always your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Heck, several years ago, I was just your regular, run of the mill teenage dork. But then I went on a field trip with my class and was bitten by a radio-active spider. After that I became stronger and faster with my new abilities. I could climb brick walls with ease. Run faster than Flash Thompson! I could pick up objects that weigh as much as ten tons!

When money became tight for me and my family, I decided to use my abilities to win some street fighting matches that could help pay our bills. I was doing pretty well, sure I had to hold back so I didn't kill any of the guys I fought, but still it worked. Sadly, I was starting to lose focus on my original goals. I had dreams of going to college, fulfilling a career. My grades were slipping and pretty soon my A's were turning into Fs.

Uncle Ben chewed my out for it. He didn't understand. No one did! I was so upset that I went off on them and ran out of the house. I had thought my night started off bad, but I had no idea it would have gotten worse. It was then night I lost Uncle Ben.

I could have stopped that mugger… I had the chance to, but I just side stepped and let him go…

Uncle Ben… I'm so sorry...

I remember finding the guy who killed him. I was so close to getting my revenge. But would that bring back Uncle Ben?

No.

I couldn't go down that path. If I was meant to be a hero, then I needed to start acting like one. I had the guy cornered; trapped in an alley, surrounded by three brick walls, with me blocking his only exit. I had the chance to kill him. Instead, I webbed him to the wall…

Would you be proud of me Uncle Ben?

What do you think I should do now?

Aunt May and I still miss you. You were one of the greatest people I knew; I saw you as my father. Are you watching me? Do you know what's going on? Uncle Ben, I'm not sure if I can do this.

In my imagination my Angel self and Devil self appeared on my right and left shoulder respectively.

" **I say you should just ditch the girl. It's not your fault. You're just an innocent spider. S'not your fault she was kidnapped, this is New York, people disappear all the time."**

Angel me was quick to counter. **"** _ **Don't listen to him! Regardless of how it happened, this baby is technically ours! We must take action and help the mother!"**_

" **Seriously, you expect us to help? We don't know this girl and even if we did, how do we know it's our kid? She could have been with someone else!"**

" _ **The tests show that the mother is a virgin. Goblin injected her with our DNA and now she is carrying our child! Don't you understand? We must help, she is probably scared!"**_

" **And how is that our problem?"**

" _ **It's our responsibility!"**_

" **We didn't do anything!"**

" _ **Exactly, that's why we should help!"**_

I waved Devil Spidey and Angel Spidey away, before continued to stare out onto the city. New York was big, tight place.

It's disturbing. Even with so many people, you would think that at least one person would have seen Ashlynn getting kidnapped by the Goblin. He isn't that hard to spot, the guy is over seven feet tall and green! He's like the gargoyle version of the Hulk. Only smarter…

Still, it's my fault this happened. If I had kept a better eye out then maybe I could have saved her. She wouldn't be in this situation. We wouldn't in this situation.

I stood up from my spot on top of some building, and shot a thick rope of my webbing to a nearby tower.

Next stop: S.H.I.E.L.D Academy.

...

It took me about five minutes to get to the Triskelion, my home-slash-school. This is the place where me and my friends are educated and trained to become the next Avengers!

That makes me wonder what everyone is going to say. What are their thoughts on this?

I entered the building and made my way to the medical bay where I'm sure Ashlynn is.

Behind me came a guy's voice, I recognized him as Doctor White, a new person to help. Super-Hero business isn't easy y'know.

"Spider-Man, are you busy?" He asked as I spun around to face him. As usual, Doctor White was looking over some things with his handy-dandy tablet. Now that I think about it, I don't think he ever puts it down.

"No, I was just on my way to the med-bay." I said, "What's up, Doc?"

He smiled at my little joke. "I wanted to discuss with you about Ms. William's pregnancy. I believe Doctor Connors and Agent Coulson have already spoken to you about this. Correct?"

He's always sounds so formal. "Yeah, he has…"

"And how are you taking this news?"

I bit my lip, luckily he didn't see it because of my mask. "I guess I'm still processing this..."

Doctor White nodded, "I see. Well, Spider-Man, Ms. Williams' child seems to be developing normally, however I'm not sure how long her pregnancy will last."

I cocked my head. Don't pregnancies last like nine months or something? "What do you mean?"

He nudged his glasses higher on his nose, "Given your unique genetics I'm not sure how this will affect Ms. Williams' pregnancy. There are still many tests to be done, but from what I've gathered her development might be faster than any normal pregnancy."

"B-Because of my powers?!"

He nodded, "Perhaps. I have read your file and from I understand your mutation is very unique. I won't lie to you Spider-Man, I originally thought you were incapable of producing offspring, given your genetic makeup. I figured it would be nearly impossible for you to have children. But after looking over everything, I've discovered that not only is it is possible, but your children may inherited your abilities."

I wasn't sure how to react. In one hand, I was upset that any future kids I had would probably never live normal lives. In another, I was grateful because then they would be able to understand my job as a super-hero.

Wait was I seriously considering having kids in the future, like more than one?

Ugh, this baby thing is really freaking me out.

"I understand if you're still processing this, Spider-Man and I hope my observations do not offend you. I only felt that, given you are technically the father, you had the right to know."

He kind of sounds like a robot with his formal speaking. "Thanks. So, do you think I can see Ashlynn?"

He looked surprised by my request, but shook his head, shooting down my hope to speak to the mother.

"It might not be the best time, I'm afraid. Miss Williams is currently processing her pregnancy and is in no state of mind to speak to you at the moment. Please give her some time, I'm sure once the shock settles in, she will be happy to speak with you and then you can discuss what would benefit the two of you. Now, Spider-Man, I need to go and check up on another patient. Good day."

I moved out of Doctor White's way and watched him leave. And once again, he's looking at his tablet, like none of this was freaky.

I thought about what Doctor White said. Maybe I should come back later, when Ashlynn calmed down.

Angel Spidey appeared on my shoulder in a poof of smoke. " _ **Do that and you'll never come back."**_

Damn, he's right.

Devil Spidey appeared from a spout of fire that ruptured on my left shoulder. " **What's wrong with that? I already told you, this isn't our problems, so let's just go and pretend this never happened."**

Angel Spidey shook his head, " _ **That is not the proper way to go about this! Spider-Man, you need to speak to her, at least offer some comfort to the poor girl."**_

You're right Angel me. I have to talk to her. At least offer my support. This isn't her fault.

" **I still say we should just leave. She might not want to see us, you know."**

" _ **That may be true, but if we leave we will never have the courage to confront this ever again."**_

Once again, Angel Spidey wins.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man could never explain how enraged he felt when he saw Ashlynn curled on a red cushioned bench, sobbing into her palms. The reality of the situation suddenly hit.

This was happening. This was actually freaking happening.

Poor girl…

Poor him…

What on Earth was he going to tell his Aunt May?

Spider-Man sent out a private thanks to every deity in existence. He was one hundred and fifty percent sure that if his aunt had not found out he was Spider-Man then he would be royally screwed. Not only would he have to tell her he was going to be a father, but he would have to make up some lie about having sex with some girl in his school, whom wound up pregnant!

Oh, the things that his aunt would have done if that had been the case. She would be so upset! Grounding her nephew until he was out of college!

NO! She would ground him for the rest of his natural born life!

Peter loved his Aunt May; she was awesome! But like a mother bear, she can be very fierce at the same time…

What could he tell her? Surely, Coulson was already giving her the bad news. Phil said he would. What could Peter tell her? What would she say about this? Would she blame him?

Before he could register what was happening, Spider-Man found himself sitting down near Ashlynn. While he wanted to keep his distance, he had this urge to be closer. His eyes focused on her hard-to-see middle since she was still curled in on herself.

…

 _Ashlynn awoke to several voices clouded around her head. She was tired, sore and every limb in her body felt tight and heavy._

" _Miss… Lab…Goblin is…Tricarrier." The broken sentences left her with a minor head ache. The burnette wanted nothing more than to sink into a nice, bubbly bathtub and soak for a few hours; just to get rid of these terrible aches._

" _Fury… We found…" Her head lolled to the left, mind totally drugged. She spotted a lick of white contrasting to the eerie darkness around her. In fact there were several colors now. Reds; yellows; greens and so on…_

 _Was she dreaming?_

…

Spider-Man rubbed his itching palms against his knees. For some reason whenever he was nervous, the tiny hairs on his hands would start to curl into his skin, making his hands uncomfortably itchy.

Damn these gloves, they weren't helping at all! It was just fabric rubbing against fabric! No skin contact or anything! Why did he have to wear the one suit with gloves attached to the sleeves!

"Uh…" The tiny sound, almost inaudible to his super sense, distracted him from his personal problem. Turning to the source, Spider-Man's eyes met a pair of dark brown orbs, wide as silver dollars, staring straight at him with utter fear. She visibly shivered, and seemed to scoot away.

Instinct shot through his body and immediately he tried to reach out in hopes to get her to stay. "I…"

Ashlynn took off like a bullet, racing down the hallway, nearly knocking over one of the doctors, and then disappearing around the corner. Spider-Man froze for a moment.

" _GO_!" A tiny voice shouted! He was instantly on his feet, and racing after her. With the help his enhanced athletic skills, he would probably be able to catch up to her in no time. Plus, he could smell the raspberry shampoo scent. Creepy; but he'll worry about that stuff later.

Turning the corner, he spotted a flash of pink darting into another room, slamming the door shut. Immediately he slowed his pursuit and began to contemplate their situation. What should he do next?

" **I say we just leave her alone."** Devil Spidey once again appeared in a spout of fire on Spider-Man's left shoulder. His counterpart, Angel Spidey, also was here, poofing out from a white cloud on Spider-Man's right shoulder. _**"You should speak to her; calmly of course."**_

There was the snort from the red horned chibi, **"She obviously is scared of us, so why bother?"**

" _ **Because it is the right thing to do.! Ashlynn is terrified; yes. But leaving her alone would be a terrible idea! What would Uncle Ben do?"**_

Spider-Man ponders what his Angel self said' then knocked on the door. "Ashlynn?"

"G-GO AWAY!"

He winced at her choked cry, but tried again. "Ashlynn, I-I just want to talk to you… Don't worry it's just me-your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I'm not going to hurt you-I swear! P-Please come out…"

He pressed his ear against the door, listening to Ashlynn's tiny whimpers. The pitiful sounds left his heart aching and his stomach hallow, like the inside of a drum. Then he could hear her footsteps clicking against the white tiled floor, gradually becoming louder and louder. The door handled clicked and began to turn.

Spider-Man waited with bated breath, as the door was eased open just a crack, and a frightened brown eye peaked out to see him.

From where he stood, Ashlynn looked like a scared child. She was so small, less than a foot shorter than him. Her body was thin, with little arms and legs. She kind of looked like some sort of glass doll, not the creepy ones with those beady eyes, but the ones that are dressed in bright clothes and have that short hair. Even her face, which was round with a hint of blush, seemed to be made of glass.

And the fact that she was basically carrying his child left Spider-Man wanting to seal her away from all dangers in the world. Was this how his Aunt May felt after she learned he was Spider-Man?

Ashlynn grew annoyed with the awkward silence and gathered the small amount of bravery she had in her gut. "W-Well…What d-do you want?" Her tone might have passed as intimidating if it wasn't for the nervous stammer she had.

Spider-Man took in a deep breath; preparing himself for the big plunge: His new responsibility.

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

" _We need to talk…"_

Another awkward silence settled over the two.

Spider-Man for the first time in a while was speechless; which is ironic since he was the one to instigate that they should talk. Now that he had Ashlynn's undivided attention, his tongue seemed cemented behind his teeth.

Ashlynn bit her lip, shrinking back behind the door she was currently peaking out of.

Damn, he couldn't let this happen.

Speak Spidey! SPEAK!

A jumble of words came tumbling out without a filter. "I know what you're going through and I want to help!"

She jumped at his sudden change of tone from awkward silence to insisting. Still Spider-Man continued.

"It's my fault this happened and I'm so sorry! I should have gotten there faster! I should have stopped Goblin when he broke out of prison! I should have stopped him when he escaped and I can't just stand by while you're-"

"W-Wait a second..." Ashlynn cut in, the door opened wider as she finally stepped out. "H-he escaped…?"

Spider-Man winced under his mask, but held his tongue.

Sadly, Ashlynn saw the answer, and her hands flew over her mouth; her eyes misting over. She lost control of her legs and crumbled to the ground while holding onto her belly.

"Ashlynn…" He knelt besides her, intending to ease the girl back to her feet, but she pushed him away and scrambled from him. Her voice accusing: "You let him escape!"

Spider-Man knew he was digging his own grave. This situation was only getting worse by the second. Still, he couldn't lie to her, even if he desperately wanted to, it was too late. "Yes-but I'm going to protect you. Trust me! I won't let him touch your or our baby; I promise!" He reached to help her up again.

Ashlynn slapped his hands away as if they burned her. "Get away from me!" She grabbed the arm of a nearby bench, pulling herself up. Her face was flushed; rivulet of tears ran down her cheeks, collecting under her chin. She kept on shaking her head in denial. Whether this was denying her situation or that Goblin was still out on the prowl, Spider-Man didn't know.

He tried again, using a much softer, less earnest voice. Maybe if he kept an even tone, she'll understand him better. "Ashlynn, listen to me. I know this seems bad, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me…"

"T-Trust you?" She inquired, her voice hitching to a higher sound. "Trust you!? I can't trust you! You l-let him escape!"

…

" _She's running a 105 fever!"_

" _She's dehydrated!" The female voice sounded edgy._

" _Get her some fluids!" A male ordered, "And someone get me a clean cloth and some antibiotics, her cuts look infected…"_

" _Doctor, her fever is rising!"_

…

Fury was pacing within his office, something that the badass super spy usually didn't do. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D was in deep thought over the current events that had taken place in the past fortnight. First a girl was kidnapped, though S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't really worry about that stuff. They were more focused on saving the world from terrorism and alien invasions. Most speculated that the missing person was another runaway teen, as New York was fairly known to have that, especially if that teen is a mutant…

Yes, sadly, most mutant teens can't handle their home life, with parents, or guardians, who don't understand.

But this case was different. When the anonymous tip had been sent to him about Goblin, Fury was quick to send out a small team to investigate. Spider-Man was more familiar with Mr. Osborn and knew the guy enough to have better chance of catching him than most of his agents. Of course, Fury wouldn't say that to the arachnid hero, it would make him seem soft. As the guy who runs one of the biggest independent agencies on the planet, Nick Fury had to keep an image up. The only person who really knew about his 'softer side' was Coulson, Nick's top agents.

Coulson had been the one to break the news to Director Fury. He was Fury's eyes and ears and took his job incredibly seriously. When Phil had spoken to Doctor White, the newest member to S.H.I.E.L.D, he quickly passed on the knowledge of Ashlynn's pregnancy to his boss. Fury was understandably not pleased.

He wanted tests done. He wanted to make sure that Goblin wasn't trying to sire any creepy baby goblins. The results were much worse…

How the hell did Goblin get a hold on Spider-Man's DNA, the spy wasn't sure. He had the sneaky suspicion that a certain Otto Octavious might have been the reason. Maybe that's why Doctor Octopus snitched on his former boss.

Anonymous call or not, Fury knew everything. Sadly, Octavious was smarter than he looked and was quick to kill off his communications with S.H.I.E.L.D. before they could track him down. The insane man only wanted his revenge.

Fury stopped his pacing when someone knocked on the door to his office. Normally, he would be monitoring his staff, but he needed the privacy to think. This was a sensitive situation that needed to be carefully thought over.

The door opened and Spider-Man's team mates: The New Warriors and the Ultimates, streamed into the large room.

"What do you want?" He asked, keeping a calm "Everything is under control" tone.

"We want to know what's up with Spider-Man, "White Tiger was the first to say. "He's been missing out on training for the past two days!"

"Is he hurt?" Dagger asked, staying close to Cloak. The others nodded their heads. Even Nova was curious (and worried, though he won't say that out loud).

"Spider-Man is going to be MIA for the time being." Fury said calmly, "He'll be back soon."

"And you didn't think you needed to tell us this?" White Tiger asked. She wasn't the type to step out of line like this, but Spider-Man was her friend. Ever since the Kraven event that happened several months ago, she and the web slinger had become closer. While White Tiger won't admit it, Peter was sort of like a big brother.

The others of Ultimate and New Warriors held the same feelings for their leader. Him being MIA for no apparent reason was something they were not going to except easily.

"He'll be back to training soon." Fury said again and spun on his heel to look out the large window that commanded the entire wall and was the only light source to his office.

When Fury turns away, it was a sign he was done talking. The one-eyed bull was not going to release any more information.

"Come on guys," Nova said first, storming out of the room first. Power-Man followed, grumbling under his breath. The others soon left too with evident chips on their shoulders.

"This is ridiculous!" White Tiger said, "He's our leader, should he tell us this stuff?"

"Yeah." Squirrel Girl agreed, while petting Monkey Joe. "We're a team; doesn't he trust us?"

"It could be something more." Iron Spider said, catching the others' attention. "Has anyone else noticed that Spider-Man has been missing since you guys were sent out to find Goblin?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it…" Power-Man turned to the rest of the Ultimates. "He's been missing since we rescued that Ashlynn girl."

"That doesn't really explain why he's skipping out on training." Tiger said.

Dagger spoke up to vouch for their leader, "Maybe he's upset that Goblin escaped."

"Do you think he's blaming himself?" Luke asked, the other Ultimates shrugged with White Tiger sighing. "Knowing Webs, he probably thinks the mission failing is all on him."

Nova snorted, "Why does he do that? It's not his fault Goblin was ready for us."

"You know how Spidey is," Luke said. "He always thinks it's his fault."

"There is more to this than we can understand," Iron Fist said. "Our eyes only see the surface of what is much deeper."

"I'm sure there isn't anything else going on." Nova said. "Web-Head is just upset that Goblin got away. End of story."

"I don't know guys," Amadeus said, his metal mask slid aside, "Something about this doesn't really add up."

"I'm agreeing with Iron Spider," Flash said after his symbiotic mask peeled away. "There is something going."

White Tiger crossed her arms, adopting a stronger stance. "Well, whatever it is, we're going to find out."

The rest of the crew nodded, but jumped when they heard someone's frightening scream:

" _Get away from me!"_

AN: If anyone is confused about the time I've place, its' because Ashlynn had been missing for two weeks. She was rescued two days ago. :) I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Why Coulson was always stuck to deliver the bad news to Peter's aunt, he'll never know. Maybe it was due to the fact that the two had a bit of a romance going on. It wasn't anything serious, Ms. Parker was a widow and wasn't too keen on having a relationship yet, but Coulson did admire her bravery and strength to keep moving on. She managed to not only continue hobbies after her husband's death, but also carry on to raising their nephew. May Parker was an astounding woman.

Still, Coulson knew May long enough to understand that she would go insane once she found out about this...concept? What would one describe it as? An unfortunate event? Yes, this was unfortunate, but it didn't quite fit.

Oh, well, he'll come up with a word for it later. Right now, it was time to speak to Spider-Man's guardian.

Walking up the concrete steps, Coulson adjusted his tie which felt a lot tighter than it did this morning. Once satisfied, he rapped his knuckles politely on the front door and stepped back. It opened a minute later, the smell of fresh cookies attacked Phil's nostrils, making his mouth water. He knew from personal experience during the school's bake sale that Ms. Parker could cook.

"Agent Coulson," she greeted happily. Coulson tipped his head in a polite jester, "Ms. Parker."

Before he could get anymore words out, May quickly berated him with questions about her nephew.

"Is Peter okay?"

"Is he sick?"

"You're making sure he's taking care of himself right? He tends to forget to eat sometimes."

"I haven't heard from him in days. Is he hurt! Oh my poor baby! That's why you said it was important over the phone! My boy is hurt!"

"Ms. Parker," Coulson called gently, lightly touching her shoulder. "I have some news that may be disturbing."

"Is he hurt?"

Coulson could only shake his head and waved to the door, "Peter is fine, but I have some news that you will need to sit down for."

Her eyes widen and she wordlessly obeyed. Leading the agent into her home and setting him down on the couch. "Do you want some cookies? They're freshly baked."

How can he deny such a treat? "Yes, I would like some very much. Thank you." It will also give him ample time to prepare himself.

She offered a weak smile, obviously trying to lighten the mood a bit. In one hand, May was relieved to know her nephew was okay. But Coulson's words were pretty cryptic. What was going on with her boy?

After the cookies were shared, and hot chocolate was drank, Coulson set out to explain the situation, doing his very best to answer any unspoken questions Aunt May might have.

He took a deep breath, deciding to start with the back story and go from there. "I'm sure you already know about the young lady who had gone missing two weeks ago, a high school student named Miss Ashlynn Williams."

Aunt May nodded, cautiously sipping her warm drink.

"Recently she was found about two days ago in an underground lab. Your nephew, Spider-Man and his teammates were the ones to discover her."

"Is she alright?" May asked.

Coulson nodded, "Yes, right now she is. However, her condition might change within a few months…" He wanted to say more, but felt it would be better just to take it slow and allow Ms. Parker time to drink in this information.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to her? What does this have to do with Peter?"

He kept a solemn expression through all of her questions, mentally going over how he could explain all of this. Hopefully she'll let him before freaking out.

Drawing in another deep breath, Coulson swallowed a rather large gulp of his hot chocolate. Why this woman had such an effect on him, he couldn't explain it. He knew this was going to disturb her; heck it kind of disturbed him. But normally breaking the news to someone wasn't very hard. Just tell them what happened, answers their questions and keep a professional tone throughout the conversation.

He supposed that given his relationship with Ms. Parker wasn't that professional, as he did hold some feelings for her. Perhaps that was why he couldn't be so blunt about this situation.

"I'm afraid it has everything to do with Peter, May." The way he spoke her name, was a sign of how personal this was going to get. And so he then decided to not beat around the bush, May deserve to know the truth. This was going to affect her in ways that he couldn't describe. Maybe she could help Peter make a decision on what to do with the baby. Knowing Spider-Man he wouldn't want to have to abort the child.

But then again, it could be for the best. Coulson hated himself for admitting it, but the pros outweighed the cons. If Ashlynn were to terminate her pregnancy, then Goblin would be out of a child, they wouldn't 'have to worry about her baby getting taken and they could easily transport her and her family to another location outside of New York.

Not only that, but Spider-Man would have one less thing to worry about. Anyone could tell the teen hero wasn't ready for fatherhood; he was just a kid himself. There were so many people involved now and the baby could possibly put them in danger.

Coulson honestly did care for Peter, he was a good kid. May and her late husband, Ben, raised him well. The boy held high respect for his responsibility and took his career as a hero very seriously. He was by far one of most impressive students S.H.I.E.L.D has ever had. As well as the biggest trouble maker…

Still, he was going to do his best to give Peter a chance to make the right choice. As sick as it sounded, aborting the child was possibly the better choice. Neither parent was ready. And their relationship could not work. They were total strangers. In Ashlynn's eyes, Spider-Man was the hero who saved the day, or perhaps he was the vigilante, it really depended on what her views on Spider-Man were.

To Peter, however, Ashlynn was just another face in the crowd.

Coulson looked straight into May's eyes after she repeated her earlier question as to what this has to do with Peter.

"I'm afraid that Miss Williams is now pregnant with Peter's child."

May's eyes grew to the size of her china plates. The mug of hot chocolate that she had held in her free hand, was now shattered into large pieces on her fresh carpet, the cocoa drink stained the floor, seeping into the rug. But it went unnoticed to her.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Get away from me!"_

It didn't take long for the squad of super teens to find the source of the voice. Their leader, Spider-Man, was currently trying to speak to a young girl. White Tiger recognized her as the girl they had saved not too long ago. She was edging away from Spidey, like he was the bad guy or something.

"Ashlynn, listen to me. I know this seems bad, but I promise won't let anything happen to you. Trust me…"

Her eyes grew wide, like a deer caught in head lights. When Spider-Man took another cautious step closer, she stepped back, her stuttered voice hitching higher, "T-Trust you?! Trust you! I-I can't trust you! You let him escape!"

Iron Fist held out his hand to stop his Agent Venom from intervening. "Bro, she can't talk to Spidey like that!"

"This is not our fight." Iron Fist explained calmly. "If our friend needs our help, we will help, but this is his battle. Interrupting will only make it worse."

"Wow for once you actually explained it instead of giving us some line from a fortune cookie." Nova piped up, unimpressed.

"It is better to listen, than to speak."

"And there it is…"

…

Spider-Man held up his hands in a surrendering jester, backing away by a few steps. Would getting her upset hurt the baby? He could remember reading that women who are under a sever amount of stress might miscarry their child.

"Ashlynn," He spoke softly, taking another step backwards. "I know I messed up and I'm sorry. You don't want to trust me and I get it. But whether you do or don't doesn't matter. What does is the baby."

Behind him his friends froze, their eyes widen.

"Goblin is still out there," Their leader continued. "And he's going to try and find you. You can't do this on your own."

He dared himself to move closer; just a short step.

"What Goblin did was sick. I know you might not see it, but I'm pissed. He took advantage of you and while he didn't rape you, it doesn't make this any better."

His words hit a cord in Ashlynn. While Goblin still considered himself a gentleman, he did hurt her mentally. She'll never be able to sleep right again. She'll always want to keep an eye open in case he suddenly broke into her room and kidnap her. Ashlynn tried to convince herself that Goblin couldn't break into S.H.I.E.L.D. but what if he could? If he broke out of jail, then he might be able to break in and finish what he had started.

"I just want to help." Spider-Man took another cautious step closer, almost like he was approaching a wounded animal. "Let me help you…"

Another few more steps and the web-slinger was in front of her. Spider-Man offered his webbed hand to her. "Please."

She stared at him for a moment and once again, Spider-Man was reminded of a doll. So small; so innocent; so vulnerable, she wasn't meant to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. She should be at home, getting ready for Christmas like everyone else. She should be with her family decorating their tree in pretty lights of reds, blues and greens.

Spider-Man's friends were watching from behind. Squirrel Girl's tail drooped to the floor at her leader's pleading tone to the new girl. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on, but it did leave her wanting to claw the green freak's eyes out for doing this to her leader.

The others were shocked and confused as well. Spider-Man's speech to the girl sounded a bit personal, but it did explain a few things.

Nova was probably the only one who didn't understand the whole situation. He knew he was a bit slow to this stuff, but when you worked with the Guardians of the Galaxy, you kind of expect things to be blunt, especially with Rocket Raccoon's constant need to have things done quickly. Being specific helped you defuse a bomb, by cutting the red wire instead of 'the wire'.

So he wasn't stupid, he just wanted things to be said clearly.

This wasn't clear though. Nova didn't understand a thing that was going on. In his opinion it looked like the girl was pregnant thanks to the Goblin (Ew!) and now Web-head somehow thinks it's his fault. Nova did care for his leader, but there were a lot of things that just didn't make sense to him. One was his hero complex that made Spidey believe everything was his fault and that he should have done it better. That always pissed Nova off.

He took a step forward to call his friend, when he felt something thick and soft crunch under his boot. He immediately jumped back as Squirrel Girl's painful screams surprising the heck out of him. This caused a domino effect: Nova bumped into his friends, causing them to stumble and crash into each other. Rhino, with his awkward body structure, was the first to fall, knocking over Agent Venom who pin-wheeled his arms around in hopes to catch himself onto something. Sadly, his hand slapped Iron Fist in the nose, making the monk jump back into White Tiger. The feline hero then crashed into Dagger, who was caught by Cloak, but not before falling onto a surprised Iron Spider. The only ones who were not affected by this chain reaction were Zabu and his brother Ka-Zar, the two had enough reflexes to jump away from the oncoming disaster.

Ashlynn and Spidey both looked back and spotted the team sprawled on the ground, with Squirrel girl screaming angrily at Nova and Monkey Joe adding his two cents with angry chatters.

Spider-Man hurried to his friends, helping some of them up. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

White Tiger pointed a sharp claw at Nova, "Ask Captain Helmet."

Spider-Man turned to Nova for answers, when he remembered Ashlynn. Spinning around, he saw a flash of pink disappearing around the corner. "Shit!"

"What's going on, Spidey?" White Tiger was the first to ask, one hand curled against her hip. "What's this about her being pregnant because of Goblin?"

Spider-Man resisted the reasonable urge to gag, "Please don't ever use that sentence again."

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay! Okay!" He held up his hands, wincing at the heated looks his friends were giving him. Masks or not, he could practically feel the holes burning into his forehead.

The teams waited patiently with their arms crossed. Spider-Man went through a mental check list of what he would say first, but found that nothing could ever prepare his friends for what was going to come next.

"Okay… So, Ashlynn is pregnant and it's mine…"

Their lenses stretched, save for anyone without a mask which consisted of Power-Man, Squirrel Girl, Cloak, Dagger, and Ka-Zar; their expressions were more visually defined with wide open eyes and gapping mouths. Even Zabu and Squirrel Girl's squirrels looked utterly horrified.

Spider-Man took a quick step closer to his team, raising his hands in a defensive manner, "Before you guys start hitting me with questions, I just want to make it clear that Ashlynn and I are NOT dating. We don't even know each other!" Immediately he slapped himself upside the head. _'Way to go, Spidey. Not only did you stun your friends, but now they probably think you're some kind of rapist!'_

They probably knew better than that, but it doesn't really make his situation any better. "Okay just forget that last part! Long story short, Goblin injected her with my DNA and now she's pregnant and it's mine!"

Silence filled hallway as the group digested the information. It seemed to stretch on for an eternity; no one could find the words to help ease the obvious tension from their leader's shoulders.

Iron Fist was the first to move, he strolled to his friend and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I am here if you wish to talk, friend."

Squirrel Girl came next with Monkey Joe perching from her fluffy tail. "If you need any help Monkey Joe and I are here for you!" The others came in as well, forming a tight group around their leader. Pats were exchanged. Dagger and Squirrel Girl each gave him a loving hug. Even White Tiger, who wasn't the type to be affectionate, gathered in with the other girls.

Spider-Man was at a loss of words. He was feeling a mix of emotions: Happiness; anger; love; guilt. It all rolled into a massive ball of confusion, but the second he was surrounded by his family it was as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Finally, he felt he could breathe!

Sobbing, he allowed his friends to comfort him, throwing down his walls and accept their embraces. Heck, Nova was actually a part of it now! What did he do to gain such an amazing team!

Nobody asked if Spider-Man was going to keep the baby. No one wanted to know. It was his decision after all. Either way, he had their support.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlynn found herself pacing back in her hospital room, it was larger than her bedroom; sporting a metal framed bed, with white tiled floor and ceiling. On one wall there was a small collection of pictures displaying foreign landscapes. It was suppose to offer a homey feeling to her, but instead, Ashlynn grew restless. She craved to be outside again, to see the sun from outside of her window. She wanted to feel the warm rays heat her skin; the wind brush her short hair.

Yet, she was stuck here, in a little square room with almost nothing to do. Not even a T.V. to keep her mind occupied.

Briefly she wondered if this was some sort of insane dream.

Who know, she might just wake up right now in her own bed within her family's humble apartment and then go down stairs to see her mom typing on her laptop, while her little brother is busy playing video games, as he usually did on a Saturday morning. Ashlynn would then make herself some breakfast and watch her brother play before grabbing a controller for herself and begin to try and beat his butt. Of course, since this was one of the games Nicky obsessed over, he would most likely win the first few rounds. It still would be pretty fun though.

Chewing her lip, Ashlynn paused her in pacing. Her hand smoothed down her rather flat stomach, cupping the lower part of it where she was sure the baby was.

What an odd feeling. She knew it was there; she had asked the doctors to run several blood tests just to be safe. All of them came back positive. Yet, despite this, she still had trouble believing this was actually happening.

Ashlynn originally had a plan. It wasn't full proof, more like a guideline really. But she had always imagined that she would finish high-school, go to college and then start her career as a teacher. That was her dream job. It wasn't an extravagant choice; not like her brother's dream to be an astronaut, but it was something she had wanted to be since she was a child. Ashlynn hoped she would have had a few years of teaching under her belt before even considering starting a family. Like most women, she did want to get married and have children, but she wanted to wait for it. She needed to get things done before it happened.

Now, those hopes were turned over like a flipped car. Her dreams suddenly looked like thin mist, fading away in the darkness as reality washed it all away from her.

Was she being selfish?

Tears blurring her vision; great now she was being emotional again; damn hormones! They were turning her mind into crap!

She snatched a pillow from her bed and crushed it tightly over her face. Ashlynn then proceeded to scream as loud as she could, the high pitched noise somewhat muffled by the pillow in her clutches.

Once she ran out of air, Ashlynn chucked the pillow into the nearest wall with as much force as she could. The lack of destruction left the girl unsatisfied and she then proceed to grab her blankets, throwing them into one corner of the room. She grabbed the sheets and chucked them into another part. Each part of the bed's dressing was stripped and tossed aside, just like her future. Her plans were nothing, but tossed pillows, thrown aside like they meant nothing. Ashlynn moved about the room to find her pillow again, and sat down. Imagining it was that freak's green face, she pounded her fist into him. Wondering if he'll react by howling in pain, or perhaps just continue to mock her for acting so ridiculous!

Ashlynn growled and threw the pillow into to the wall. It knocked off the picture of Niagara Falls, making the frame smash against the tiled floor.

The sharp sound of glass breaking was enough to stop Ashlynn from doing any more damage. Immediately she moved over to it and stared at the broken picture. The paper, stuck out from underneath a large piece of glass. Suddenly she felt like a spoiled toddler, throwing a fit over not getting a cookie.

She sniffed and backed away, while whimpering; "I'm so stupid….Here I am acting like a big baby! I-I should just accept it…Why can't I accept it…?"

' _Because you don't want to…'_ her inner conscious whispered. _'You don't want to accept it because it's not part of your plan.'_

That was true. She couldn't handle this being her future. A teenage mother with no job; no high school diploma; no degree. Nothing!

"Am I being selfish?" She asked herself. "I'm not sure if I can handle this…"

' _Maybe not, but you need to act fast. Are you going to keep the baby or not?_ '

That was a good question; a very good question. But how does someone answer that? If she keeps the baby then she'll more than likely never succeed in her dreams to be a teacher, or even an author.

' _True…But do you really want to abort it?'_

"Of course not." She said to no one. "I can't kill it. It hasn't done anything wrong!"

' _Then what do you want? You will have to make a decision soon. You're time is running short…'_

She only had a few more months left before her time to abort was expire. Yet the idea was repulsive to her. Killing her own child? How could anyone do that?

' _Mom had too. Remember the story she told us when we were old enough to understand? Her and Dad were just around our age and Mom wanted to keep the baby. Sadly, something went wrong and she was getting ill from carrying it. She had to make a similar decision like us. Aborting it was bad, but if she had carried it to full term than both her and the baby would have died. These things happen. There is no right or wrong answer.'_

"I know," Ashlynn whispered to herself. "I'm just scared… I don't' know what I'm going to do…"

What could anyone do?

Emotinally drained, the young burnette, moved to rest in her bed after retrieving her blanket and pillows from where she had tossed them during her fit.

Outside the door, Spider-Man was frozen with his hand poised to knock.

"My friend."

Spider-Man yelped, jumping to the ceiling, he looked down to the speaker. "Iron Fist!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's okay…" He dropped down into a crouch, before rising to face his teammate. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys went to train with the Cap."

"Captain America is training us, but I felt I should speak to you. Your aura feels troubled."

Spider-Man scratched the back of his head out of habit. "Yeah…"

"I'm guessing it has to do with Ashlynn."

"Yeah…"

"You should leave her alone."

"Huh?" Spider-Man immediately looked back at his friend. "Wait, you want me to leave her alone? I thought you would have suggested I speak to her or something."

Iron Fist shook his head, "No. I can tell both of you are confused."

The web-slinger snorted, "And what gave you that clue, my aura?"

The taller hero smiled, "Yes, but even if I couldn't sense your aura, it would still be plainly obvious. May I offer a piece of advice?"

"Yeah, hit me."

"Stay away, but also near."

"Pardon?"

Iron Fist had always been a cryptic speaker. Even without his mask, he usually had some crazy metaphor or words of wisdom to offer to his friends. It could range from something as common as "Don't judge a book by its cover." To "A tornado becomes a gentle breeze once temperatures cool."

"I said-"

"I know what you said," Spider-Man cut in quickly. "But that doesn't make any sense! 'Stay away, but also near'? What does that even mean?" He would have continued ranting if Danny hadn't held up his palm to silence him. "You want to help right?"

The answer was immediate. "Yes."

"But she doesn't want to see you."

"Yes, Danny, we've already established this. Ashlynn hates me!"

"I highly doubt she hates you. I don't sense true hate in her aura. Anger; yes, but hate? No. She is only confused, just like you."

"Okay, so what do I do, Fortune Cookie?"

Smiling at the nickname, Iron Fist stepped closer, "its simple, my friend. Give Ashlynn her space, but also assure her that you are near. Try to help her from a distance; make a compromise."

Was it really that simple? No. Ashlynn hated him; or severely disliked him. She wouldn't want him to be anywhere near her. But then again, he couldn't abandon them. This whole thing wasn't her fault and now she had to either carry on the consequence or kill it. There was no in between.

Spider-Man thought it over a bit. So far their situation was really turning south. Sure, they had a moment a while ago before his team accidentally intervened. But Ashlynn seemed to have reverted back to her reclusive self. Running away from her problems rather than facing them like he believed they should. Clearly they had two very different ways of facing life's obstacles.

Iron Fist was definitely right though. Ashlynn probably needed space. Heck, Spider-Man needed some time to talk to Aunt May. She might be able to help. Maybe she could enlighten him more than Iron Fist. Fortune Cookie did have some pretty good sage advice, but sadly, they were way too cryptic for him to understand. Aunt May on the other hand, has seen a lot in her life; she'll understand. Perhaps, she can tell Spider-Man what to do about the baby. Getting rid of it was not an option. It just didn't feel right. This was his kid after all.

Spider-Man had never taken the time to actually consider these possibilities before. He always felt that teen pregnancy would happen to someone else. After all he is Peter Parker and everyone knows that Peter Parker is a smart, nerdy guy. He wouldn't do anything as irresponsible as that! Plus, his Uncle Ben had already given him the talk once before he entered Mid-Town. It was a very awkward conversation, but the lesson was simple: "Be careful." His Uncle made it clear that Peter could have relationships with girls-or boys, Uncle Ben was a pretty understanding guy. If things got serious than he expected Peter to take it seriously, just to ensure that he didn't do something stupid and end up having a baby out of wedlock.

Spider-Man could still remember how red his face got after his Uncle actually offered to by condoms if Peter were to ever got a serious girlfriend.

, Peter wasn't sure what Uncle Ben would say now. He wonders if Uncle Ben would be upset or understanding over this crazy situation.

Biting his lip, Spider-Man looked back at Iron Fist and patted his shoulder, "Thanks."

The monk returned the gesture, patting his friend's shoulder, "We are a team, Spider-Man. All of us are here for you."

Spider-Man couldn't help it. The emotions were too strong and it felt like the perfect time. He drew Iron Fist into a (very manly!) hug, patting his back. "You guys are the best." Yeah that sounded like something form one of those cheesy movies, but hey it was all in the moment!


	8. Chapter 8

Spider-Man found himself riding in limbo, even though he was swinging high above the streets of New York, heading for Queens. His mind was far from Earth, having drifted off out of orbit and into a realm beyond physical reach.

So far, the information that he received was overwhelming, nearly heart shattering.

He wishes this new problem was a villain like Doctor Doom, or Wizard. Doctor Octavious? Anyone that he could punch in the face and be done.

Sadly, he would never be that lucky.

Ashlynn was pregnant, and he was the father.

Ashlynn is pregnant, and he is the father.

Ashlynn is pregnant, and he is going to be a father.

God this was so mind numbing. Right now, he just wants to crawl into bed and sleep the rest of his life away. It's so tempting to just turn the other cheek and pretend that this didn't involve him. He could just say that the kid isn't his and be done with it. Ashlynn was captured by the Goblin after all, would anyone believe he impregnated her with Spider-Man's DNA? Probably not and-

The web-slinger immediately shook his head in disgust. "Where did that come from?"

There was a spout of fire that spurted from his right shoulder. Devil Spidey leaning against Spider-Man's neck with an outstretch hand, while his other swung his pointed tail in circles. "Yeah, sorry that was me." He laughed, while a heavenly cloud poofed on Spider-Mans left shoulder, revealing Angel Spidey, bandishing a finger at his red counter part and speaking in his high-pitched scolding voice as pure usual. "That isn't very nice of you! We all know that Uncle Ben would not tolerate such acts!"

"Oh, can it, Halo, you're over thinking this. Can't you see, our boy Spidey doesn't have the resources to take care of a baby? He has too much _other_ responsibilities to work on."

Angel Spidey snorted, crossing his stubbed arms like an aggravated toddler, "Well, while that might be true, it doesn't excuse that fact that it's still _our_ child! We must be supportive and help this young lady take care of it!"

Spider-Man swipes them away and shoots a fresh line of webbing before he swings off to Aunt May's house.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk to his house, Spider-Man was nonchalantly buttoning the last top buttons on his civilian clothes, his forefinger and thumb working to slip the transparent plastic into the slit professionally. Luckily, he mastered exchanging his clothes at the flip of a hat, making dashes to become a super-hero much easier and less of a hassle then it had been when he was first starting out.

During the first two or three months as Spidey, he used to hide in an alley way and change behind dumpsters, or large trashcans in the less populated parts of New York. He would stuff his civilian clothes in his backpack and web it on a brick wall, but that proved to be more trouble than it was worth if petty crooks see his unattended backpack they would steal it and he would lose money in the process.

Luckily, he discovered some easy tricks he could use to cut out the middle man and instead just leave all his valuables at home since his super suit didn't come with pockets and if he needed to have cash at hand, he always slipped a few bills in his boot.

That was a little before S.H.I.E.L.D. Training where he learned more about dress code and what could easily switched out without the aggravation of time, like some clothes that were a little loose would be much easier to change from.

He suddenly thought about Ashlynn and the baby. If he could change the past, like changing into his suit, then this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have to worry about these types of decisions. He wouldn't have to think about whether killing an unborn baby is the right decision, or keeping it for eighteen years and hope for the best.

It wasn't something he wanted to think about. He couldn't oversee a baby, he can't even take care of a pet, let alone his own tiny human! A tiny human that is going to need so many things to survive. He'll have to care for it, change it when it's diaper is dirty, and hold adorable photo-shoots celebrating every month he managed to keep it alive! Spider-Man wasn't cut out for fatherhood! He wasn't ready!

"But neither is Ashlynn," Angel Spidey interrupted, reappearing on Spidey's shoulder. "You keep on focusing on your feelings, but you haven't once thought about her. She's terrified, Spider-Man, you can't abandon your responsibility because you don't think you're ready for this."

Damn it, Angel Spidey was right. He was being selfish. Was this how normal teen dads acted?

God, he didn't know and that was what made their situation worse. He couldn't just think on his feet and let the consequences roll by, these were life changing decisions that didn't have a right or wrong answer. No matter what route they take there was going to be a lot of backlash. Some from his idols, surely the Avengers are going to talk to him about it and what would they say? Would they think he was the cause of it? Would they offer any sort of sympathy?

What about Aunt May? What is she going to say?

He made it to his front door, and placed his hand on the wood of the door.

In his deepest memories, Spider-Man could remember, as little boy he would visit his aunt and uncle on a regular basis, all the time it seemed. His parents were always busy, because they had special jobs, at least that was what his father had said once. Spider-Man couldn't remember what those jobs were, but they were important, and it often left him in the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

Life had been great for little Peter, until the day he learned that his parents died in a tragic plane crash.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben had tried to console their distressed nephew, but Peter refused their advances, choosing instead to lash out and run away in tears at the loss of his parents. He didn't get very far. It had been raining and the heavy down pour left the six-year-old, cold and tired. He sat down on the front porch of Mary-Jane's house, the Watsons had gone out that evening and wouldn't be back for a while. Peter had every intention of waiting, but his new guardians had found him. Uncle Ben laid his brown jacket across the boy's shoulders and scooped him up to go back to their house.

Peter could remember his aunt running a hot bath that warmed his body and instantly banished the chill from his bones. She grabbed a small, gray rag and gently rubbed the tear stains from Peter's flustered cheeks. He looked up at her, wishing she had been wrong about his parents' death and that his mom and dad would magically appear at the front door without a scratch on them.

Aunt May just simpered at him, her own eyes growing misty as she whispered comforting words and promises that everything would be okay.

Would she still say that once he confronted her?

Spider-Man bit his lower lip, now staring past his house and into the unknown. This world, while beautiful in many ways was also menacing and full of problems. It wasn't a place to raise a child, but sometimes people didn't have a choice. Spidey and Ashlynn sure didn't, so how can they make this work?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Aunt May opened the front door and gasped. "Peter!" He knew he shouldn't dread coming to his own house. He shouldn't feel anxiety while in Aunt May presents, after all she is the most loving person he has ever known. There should be no reason to fear her.

Entering the living room, Peter watched his aunt sit heavily down on the couch, her eyes full of dread staring at the cream carpet that covered their floor. Silently Peter did the same, the cushions sinking more profusely under the added weight.

For a couple of long, torturous minutes, aunt and nephew didn't say a word.

Peter stole a glance at his aunt and instantly knew her thoughts. While she was probably over the initial shock it doesn't help that her nephew, a boy she had raised like her son, was on the verge of something that he was not ready for.

Aunt May couldn't begin to express her fears over this frightening event. Raising a child was the hardest thing anyone could ever do, and sometimes it was a thankless job.

When her and Ben had first gotten married, they desired to have children of their own. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen, thanks to the cervical cancer May developed in her late twenties. The cancer was in its initial stages, so chemo wasn't needed immediately, but the doctors insisted they remove the infected area. May would live, but she would never be able to bare children. Her and Ben had been upset, but it had to be done.

Some years later, Ben's younger brother, Richard married a wonderful woman named Mary and the two had a son, who they often left in May and Ben's care and named the two Peter's Godparents should anything happen to them. May saw Peter as her boy, regardless on what society saw him. He is her boy. And when May received that call that her brother and sister-in-law died, she and Ben welcomed their nephew with wide, loving arms.

They had done everything they could to give him a good life. They both worked hard to provide a stable house for him. They did their best to keep him safe and happy, and when she had found out that her boy was a super-hero, May was worried about him. However, she couldn't step in and baby him forever. No matter how strong her maternal instincts are, she knew he needed room to grow and become his own man. A good man just like Ben.

Ben.

What would he have said?

May had always hoped that her nephew would grow up, fall in love, get married and then deliver a bunch of grand nieces and nephews for her to spoil but not like this. Peter was still a kid himself and he had so many things to worry about, like school and being a hero.

She immediately thought back to Agent Coulson who informed her of the situation. Coulson explained that Ashlynn was currently in S.H.I.E.L.D custody and her family will be under surveillance unto further notice.

Then in an unprofessional act, Coulson laid his hand on top of hers and stared into her eyes, his own orbs held a desperate plea for her to acknowledge. "May, I know this is hard and I'm sorry to put this on your shoulders, but Spider-Man isn't ready for this and neither is Miss Williams. I will understand if you hate me after this, but you and I both know that Peter won't want to abort the child. However, I must insist that it's for the best. Not only are they unfit to be parents, but given Miss Williams' experience with the Goblin, he might target her family and anyone who is associated with her. I should never ask this from you, but given the circumstances, I feel that perhaps terminating Williams' pregnancy might be our best choice."

At first May wanted to lash out at him for suggesting an abortion. How could he think such a thing! But the more May thought about it, the more she realized that Phillip was right. Her nephew as well as Ashlynn were not ready to be parents. They were too young and have no experience in raising a child. Peter would without a doubt want to keep it, but he wouldn't know how to take care of it.

Coulson had gone on to say that Peter's baby would be in danger as well, if he or she is born. Villains are always looking for bribing methods to gain the upper hand of their enemies and May has had enough personal experience to know that Spider-Man's enemies wouldn't hesitate to take such an opportunity. A child would be wonderful leverage to bring Spider-Man to his knees.

And then she would lose him.

Just like Ben.

May would never forgive herself if she lost her precious nephew. Ben was gone and so where Richard and Mary. Peter was the only family she had left, and she was his. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him too.

…But she won't force him to kill his own baby.

May sighed, and took Coulson's hand in her own, cradling it gently between both her hands. "I'm sorry, Phil, but I can't force Peter to make that kind of choice. If he decides to keep the baby, then I will support him."

"And if he decides to terminate the pregnancy?"

"I'll still support him." There was no hesitation. No pause to consider her answer. She will always trust Peter's judgement and will never turn her back on him, especially now. If he decides the risk was too great, then she would be there to help him through it. Abortions were difficult for all parties involved, but in some cases, they were necessary, especially if the pregnancy was forced upon the mother.

Poor girl. All pregnancies are hard. Mary had it rough with her mood swings, insane cravings and the weight gain. However, unlike Miss Williams, Mary had everyone on her side, her husband; May and Ben. They were there to help, and May even found a wonderful recipe for ginger tea that eased the morning sickness. Mary had been so grateful she cried tears of joy (that was probably because of her hormones though).

She had been so happy to help Mary and was thrilled when Peter had finally been brought home. He had been so tiny as a baby, basically the size of a china doll with a pink pigment on his skin. His eyes were scrunch shut, with a little dripple of his mother's milk still on his chin. Both of his tiny hands were covered with baby mittens to keep him from scratching his face. He was swaddled in a baby blue blanket that kept him warm from the chill in the summer evening. Baby Peter had been born August 15, 1995. He looked just like his father, Richard, with the same shade of brown hair, but he had his mother's beautiful blue eyes.

Would the baby have blue eyes too?

She hoped so, one thing she loved about her nephew was that he retained both traits from his parents, she could see Richard's determination sparking in Peter's eyes when he set his mind on a goal, and Mary's passion and sensitivity. Both were wonderful people and May missed them greatly. She wondered if they would be disappointed with her for allowing this to happen. Their son, who was only 16 was expecting to think like an adult.

Peter grew alert when his aunt suddenly began to sob in her cupped hands. Immediately he reached for her, pulling his aunt into a hug. His own eyes welled with tears and he too began to cry.

After some time, a few minutes probably, though neither truly cared, May and Peter parted, and she cupped his jaw to look in his eyes. She was shocked to see his once bright blue eyes, drain of their brilliance, and replaced by the eyes of an aged man who knew the meaning of loss and sacrifice.

Her heart cried out for him. She immediately embraced him, hugging him like he was her only life line.

Peter whimpered before returning the hug until his aunt pulled away again. She simpered, while swiping some tears from under his eyes. "It's going to be okay." She promised. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand. "We'll think of something, sweetie."

He nodded and summoned his voice to speak. The sound coming off his tongue was foreign, tired; unpracticed; it was like his mouth was made of sandpaper sounding so worn to his own ears. "I-Iron Fist said that I should give Ashlynn space, b-but I don't know if that's a good idea or not." He paused to recollect himself as a fresh set of tears flicked off his eyelashes. He sniffed and started again. "I'm scared… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I-I know she hates me, Aunt May. She blames me for everything and she's right!"

May shushed him, cradling his head under her chin and rocking him gently like a scared child. All too suddenly he was six years old again. Her boy continued to whimper, pushing himself closer to his aunt-his second mother.

"I don't know what I'm going to do… I can't even think straight, b-but I can't just pretend this isn't happening. Should I do what Iron Fist said?"

"You do what you think is right." His aunt said. "I know you, Peter. You're incredibly smart, reliable and more importantly responsible. Like Uncle Ben."

Surprisingly Peter chuckled though it was dry and humorless. The sound left May's soul crushed, and she again shushed her nephew for the second time.

He sniffed, "I want to keep the baby. I know that it's going to be hard, but I can't just kill it off for existing. I-It doesn't feel right."

May nodded her head, pressing a kiss to Peter's head. "Whatever you decide, I'll help. But Peter, you need to know that taking care of a baby is the hardest job in the world. You need to be sure about this… If you don't feel ready, then…" She didn't dare to finish that sentence, instead going with just hugging him tighter, her silent way of saying "I'll support you no matter what."

Aunt May might not know it, but her words instantly swept some of the weight off her nephew's shoulders.

* * *

The next morning, Spider-Man decided to follow Iron Fist's advice. While he still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but it was a stepping stone to getting Ashlynn to see him as a friend, rather than a threat. He had asked his aunt what he should do, and she had told him a few things about pregnancy.

"You already understand the basics on sex." Poor Peter blushed, but nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, I know how it works… Can we skip the talk please?"

"Sure," Aunt May giggled, remembering her adolescent self being just as awkward on the subject as well. "Well, Ashlynn is going to go through some problems, mood swings and morning sickness."

"Isn't that where you throw up?" He asked. Somewhere he could recall a sex ED class talking about women's symptoms during their pregnancies. The teacher had brought up why women threw up during the first few months, though Peter couldn't quiet recall most of the lecture. He did remember cringing as his weak stomach churned at the mention of throw up. Talking about bile, or even seeing it usually left him feeling very ill too.

"Yes," His aunt answered, then she began to turn on the heat on one of the stove tops. Aunt May had led them there for breakfast that morning. Peter watched her grate the ginger into a measuring cup and then pour the ingredient into a small pot of boiling water. "What are you making?"

His aunt stirred the contents, taking an experimental sip before letting it sit. "This is what I made for your mother when she was suffering from morning sickness. I don't know if Ashlynn is going to get it or not. Some women are lucky, but your mother had it bad."

"So, you made her some tea?"

"Ginger tea." Aunt May corrected and poured the mixture into a water bottle after adding a few table spoons of sugar to it and then shaking it. "It should help, or at least keep her hydrated."

Peter groaned, resting his head in his hands, while his elbows stood on top of the table. He shivered with guilt. Poor Ashlynn, she was going to go through hell because of his mistakes. If he had just gotten there sooner, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. She would be home with her family and friend, and be a normal teenage girl.

Goblin was going to pay for this. That bastard will pay.

Aunt May set down a stack of wheat cakes with the bottle of tea. She gently stroked aside Peter's bangs form his face. "Everything will be okay."

Peter really hoped so.

* * *

After breakfast, Peter put on his suit and swung off to the Triskellion with the bottle of tea, secured under his arm. He didn't think it was an innovative idea to carry it this way, but his suit didn't have pockets and his Spidey-Cycle was getting repairs.

After making it to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy earlier than usual, Spidey quickly went to Ashlynn's room. According to Doctor White (who decided Spidey had the right to know about Ashlynn's condition given he is the father) said that she would be undergoing a few tests to make sure there were no mutations from Goblin's experiments. This gave Spider-Man a chance to slip into her room and leave the tea for her.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down a quick note for her. Hopefully she'll be okay after drinking the tea.

* * *

Ashlynn was beyond tired. Her morning started out with Doctor White waking her up at five o'clock for testing with no breakfast. This, topped with the fact that her dreams had been plagued with nightmares, left Ashlynn in a sour mood. She did her best not to spit venom at anyone, but with the ungodly morning wake up call, little sleep and no breakfast, it was incredibly hard for her to stay polite.

Finally, after about an hour of blood tests and scans, the good doctor finally took her to get something to eat in the cafeteria.

She observed her new surroundings and found it all too confusing. The Triskellion had an infinite number of hallways and rooms that she wasn't sure if she could navigate on her own. She sighed then folded her hands over her middle, speeding up her walk to move beside Doctor White. "Excuse me, Doctor White…"

He hummed and turned to her, never slowing his briskly stride. "Yes, Miss Williams?"

"I-I was wondering, do you know when I'll be able to go home?"

Doctor White considered this for a moment, and sighed as well. "I'm afraid I can't say for sure just yet. Right now we're only in the beginning stages of your pregnancy and there are still some things we have to take care of first."

"The Goblin?" It wasn't a guess by any means. Ashlynn already knew why they were keeping her here. The Goblin is their main problem. Ashlynn hoped he wouldn't go after her family. Her folks still didn't know where she was, she needed to contact them and tell them that she was okay. Surely her mom and dad were worried sick, and poor Nicolas, her little brother; he was probably scared for her well being too.

"Yes." Doctor White sighed, normally he didn't get emotionally involved with his patients, mainly because it was his profession to act logically, however Ashlynn was around the age his youngest daughter Samantha. Thinking about his daughter in Ashlynn's situation bothered Doctor White severely. It was sick to think that one of his kids could easily be put into this young lady's situation.

Ashlynn did not comment and instead downcast her eyes to the polished floor. Her and Doctor White continued their walk, passing a few agents all dressed in their dark blue jump suits with the signature S.H.I.E.L.D symbol of an eagle printed on their suits proudly. Ashlynn wondered if any of the agents lived on the Triskellion or the Tricarrier, but decided not to ask. She usually kept to herself, both here and at home. She had always been a wall flower and was content to stay that way. Since she was little, Ashlynn usually slipped under the public radar, avoiding unwanted attention every chance she could get. She didn't like going to school dances, or parties, or anything that hosted crowds of people. Ashlynn was a quiet girl who enjoyed much more simple things like reading books, drawing, and crocheting amigurumis.

The cafeteria was empty save for a few employees that were still chatting among themselves. They didn't pay her any mind,choosing instead continuing their conversation. Ashlynn could smell the delicious food lingering heavily in the air. She was a hundred percent sure it was pizza and that left her mouthwatering. Screw the bacon and eggs, she wanted that freaking pizza!

Licking her lips, Ashlynn eagerly followed Doctor White to the source of the yummy smell, her stomach growling for food.

"You sound hungry." She blushed at Doctor White's acknowledgement before nodding her head. Doctor White smiled, his blue eyes full of understanding. "There's no need to be nervous, Miss Williams. In fact I would implore you to double your calorie intake. You need to eat 1,800 calories per day for you first trimester and add on through your second and third, and by then you'll have to eat 2,400 calories a day."

Ashlynn wince again, cringing at the thought of gaining weight. She wasn't fat by any means, in fact most would think she was under weight given her tiny stature. She was only 5'4 and weight less than 120 pounds. She didn't eat that much either, not because she was on any sort of diet, but because she wasn't a super hungry person.

But 2,400 calories! How can any human eat that much in a day? She did the math in her head and realized that the only way she'll be able to eat that much would be to eat a cake or two, but if she's pregnant then she'll have to eat things that will be fitting for her unborn baby like carrots, peas, and other healthy stuff and those don't pack a whole lot of calories, that was why people eat so many to lose weight. But she needed to gain the weight and that would require her to eat a several cups of veggies. She couldn't eat that much, even if she was starving in the desert, she'll never be able to consume it all. And then there was the body changes.

Ashlynn looked down at her flat stomach and laid her hand over it, rubbing the spot that her baby was in. Soon, in only a few months, her middle will grow, expand and then there will be pain.

Tears stung the corner of her eyes. She never liked pain. How could expecting mothers stand it? Why would they put themselves through it to bring in a baby?

She had met babies before. Her Aunt June recently had a baby, and they were a massive handful. Changing diapers; late night feedings; crying and so much more. She couldn't do it. She wasn't ready.

"Miss Williams?"

Realizing she was still in public, Ashlynn quickly swiped away her tears. Damn hormones.

A gentle, firm hand patting her shoulder brought the young girl out of her inner turmoil. Doctor White smiled continuing to pat her before gently pushing on her back to get some food.

After getting her pizza, Ashlynn and Doctor White sat down at one of the empty round tables. By now everyone else had already left to attend to their own duties. Personally, Ashlynn was relieved to be alone, or at least alone with someone who she sort of trusted, but she didn't have much of a choice. To her, Doctor White was a lot like her great grandpa in being comforting, but also observant in his own way. She could remember her great grandpa almost never saying a word, but his actions spoke in volumes, from smiling loving at his wife, to patting someone on the shoulder to show how proud he was.

Doctor White may not be her grandpa, but he reminded her of him in so many ways. This, plus her condition, brought about a fresh wave of tears, flooding behind her eyes. Ashlynn did her best to hold it in, to keep herself in check. She didn't want anyone to see her. She wanted to remain invisible.

Doctor White reached across the table to touch her hand. "It's okay. Let it out." She closed her eyes and shook her head, her body shivering from the effort to keep her professional posture.

Doctor White pressed on gently, "It's okay to cry."

Ashlynn was remained stubborn. Shaking her head defiantly as her eyes flickered with tears, a few gliding down her cheek. Her bottom lip quivered and she turned her gaze away to stare out the window overlooking the city.

New York City was a place she has lived in her whole life. She was born in Mount Sinai West on a cold December night. She was brought up in Queens with her family, her parents and little brother. As a little girl she was obsessed with Camelot and when her parents took her and her brother to the park, Ashlynn would play in an imaginary world full of possibilities. Her mood would decide what character she would play. The wise Lady of the Lake; the notorious Morgan Le Fay; or the doomed Elaine. If Ashlynn was feeling extra confident she would take up the role as Queen Guinevere of Avalon. Her baby brother would always play as Sir Lancelot, always Lancelot because in his own words: "He's the greatest knight ever!" Of course, no one dared to bring up the fact that Lancelot cheated on his king by having an affair with Queen Guinevere…

The Central Park was huge enough to make every place a spot in their imaginary kingdom of Camelot. One of the lakes would become Kingston Maurward, where the Lady of the Lake lived. The jungle gym would be their castle in Camelot, and the trees surrounding them would be the borders to Avalon.

Now as a teen, Ashlynn still enjoyed Central Park, though she mostly liked to sit and draw what she saw; people racing each other on the track. A group of friends throwing their frisbee, or football around. There would be neighborhood dogs running around chasing and nipping at each other's tails.

If Ashlynn were to go back there, would the Goblin swoop in and kidnap her again? Would he follow her home and hurt her family? Could she ever see her family again?

It was becoming too much for her to handle, not even Doctor White's comforting words helped.

Suddenly Ashlynn shot out of her seat, offering a quick apology to the nice doctor and fled the scene, leaving her half eaten pizza behind to get cold.

Doctor White watched her disappear out the metal door, and then he sighed. "Poor girl…"

* * *

Ashlynn barely made it to her room without breaking down. She slammed the door shut and crumbled to the ground, finally releasing the dam; her tears flowing freely down her flustered cheeks, wetting the floor. She leaned against the wood of the door and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing in her arms.

Her soul begged for her mother's touch, her mom to come in and embrace her in a warm, loving hug, like all mother's do. She wanted to be held, and comforted and be told "Everything is going to be okay." But that was an ugly lie. Nothing was okay anymore. She couldn't stand this terrible reality and in a moment of weakness she considered abortion.

"It would be quick." Agent Commers had said to her. "You will only feel a slight sting and that's it. In only a few minutes the fetus will be terminated. The choice is yours, Miss Williams."

Could it really be so simple? Just go in, lay down and let the doctor's do their job. Maybe she could do this...

It would be so easy. It would solve all her problems almost instantly.

But would she forgive herself for killing her unborn child?

Ashlynn choked and gazed down at her tiny stomach. Soon it will be large, and round and she'll probably never see her toes for months. The pregnant teen couldn't stand the thought of morning sickness, odd cravings, or mood swings. She didn't want to constantly be stuck in the bathroom with her face in the toilet, or spend most of her time in the kitchen eating what ever crap she was craving. Ashlynn didn't want to go through with this. She couldn't go through with it. She wanted an out, she was desperate for an opening to crawl through. Abortion could be that escape, in fact several people whom she's talked to were urging her to take that route.

But did she have the guts to? Could she go through with it without any guilt.

The answer was a powerful: No.

She couldn't bring herself to kill her own baby. Despite how it was made, the baby virtually did nothing wrong. It was Goblin who had forced it upon her; it was Goblin who kidnapped her, and left her like this. And it was Goblin who escaped that stupid lab unscathed!

Damn that stupid Goblin!

No words could describe her feelings for the green monster. Hate was too nice of a word. Loathed wasn't it either. Deteste: No. Abhor: No. Execrate: No. No, it was a much more sinister word, something that couldn't be found in the English language, possibly any language available in the modern world.

Ashlynn cries for a few minutes, hot frustrated tears running down her face. When her tears were finally spent, she forced herself to rise again and try to get some rest. Another thing she hated was her exhausted spells. They left her drained and unfocused. She moved to pull back the covers from her bed when a water bottle full of a dark gold liquid rolled in her line of sight. Ashlynn picks it up, it's still warm, and tears off the note stuck to it's lid.

 _'Ashlynn,_

 _This is what my mom used when she was pregnant with me. I think it'll help you with your morning sickness (if you have any yet)._

 _If you need anything, just ask._

 _Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man._ '

She rereads the note again, before examining the bottle. It doesn't look like it's been tampered with. She unscrews the cap and sniffs the aroma, scrunching her nose at the odd scent. Definitely different, but nothing bad…

She scoffs and shakes her head. Ashlynn opens an empty dresser drawer and sets the bottle and note in it to be forgotten.

Now tired and bitter, she drags herself to bed and falls asleep, praying to God her dreams will sweep her away from this reality and into a Neverland of happiness.

* * *

The article read "What to Expect, When Expecting" It was the sixth thing he's read today and so far, Spider-Man hasn't learned anything different. It was basically Sex ED all over again. The woman gets pregnant, goes through her mood swings, cravings and nine months later she gives birth. It sounded simple, however he knew it wasn't going to be. There were several various factors that are going to play into Ashlynn's pregnancy, like his DNA. Doctor White had mentioned that the baby might inherit his abilities to stick to walls and have super-strength. There was no way he could research this however, so Spider-Man decided to look up things that might help Ashlynn with her condition.

" _Hello Dear Reader,_

 _I'm Julia Winters and I'm a mom of three little rugrats, their names are Simon, Hugo, and Amanda._

 _If you're a new mom, (or a clueless husband who doesn't know what he's getting himself into_ _;D )_ _Allow me to be your guide!_

 _Some of you may be wondering what to expect when you're expecting and let me tell you, all those parenting books are full of_ _shit_ _-crap! I mean crap!_

 _Ha, let me put it to you straight my dears! Pregnancy is and always will be an enigma, but let's start with the basics. It might seem like you have a monster inside of you. You can't stop eating, you can't stop chowing down, and if you're like me then your morning sickness will be a bitch! I had to deal with it for all three kids. And for expecting mothers who are suffering this here is link to a wonderful ginger tea recipe. It's a life saver, try it out for yourself!"_

Spider-Man skimmed down a little, pass the link and went straight to what he hoped would help him help Ashlynn with her condition.

" _Now to the clueless husbands who are just starting out with fatherhood, you're going to need to understand that this pregnancy thing does have a wonderful conclusion ;)._

 _Most women (me included) are impossible to satisfy in the bedroom. So, you better be happy for that, because your lady is going to need some loving. Now I'm not going to go into a lot of detail, because I don't want to make this blog NSFW._

 _When it comes to the first few months, women want to be shown they are appreciated (even if we're a total pain in your arse! Remember, we're the ones who can easily kick you out of the bedroom). So please, be a little gentler with your gall okay? Don't stress her out any more than what she already is._

 _Some girls are lucky and don't get morning sickness, but those blessed ladies still have the cravings, the mood swings and of course the terrible bladder control. Make sure you're well prepared for that, my dears. Also, don't be intimidated by sex. Like I said, most women are impossible to satisfy in that category, and a lot of my doctors insist it was okay! (My husband was beyond happy, too ;D)._

 _Now as for the cravings, just be prepared for late night runs to the grocery store, or at the very least your lady going out for a midnight snack. (I usually snuck off to get some pie at the local bakery down from my house. Henry still jokingly asks if I want my usual pineapple cream filling with chestnuts. DON'T ASK XD). As for the mood swings don't over exert yourself by trying to be nice and saying, "but baby, you're not fat!" Of course, we're fat, silly! We women can if our husbands are lying and there are no exceptions!_

 _So, if you're scared of facing the wrath of Momzilla, just remember she's still your wife and you still love her. What really helped me was when my husband would come up and hug me from behind, while also rubbing my baby belly and telling me I was glowing._

 _Show your lady, you appreciate her sacrifice to carry your baby for nine freaking months. Give her some lovin' and never stop showering her with romantic gestures. It doesn't have to be a whole lot, maybe just some flowers, or a slow dance to your favorite song. Anything to make your lady feel like a queen!_

 _Now I'm off to go change diapers and clean up some spilled milk, so I hope this helps you in your positions, my dears. Chow~"_

Spider-Man sits back and sighs while rubbing his temples firmly. So far, his research hasn't done a whole lot, nothing he doesn't already know. However the stuff about women being unsatisfied in the bedroom left him blushing, with his cheeks flooding in an apple red color.

But advice, was advice. Quickly, he grabbed his pen and noted some things down. He wasn't sure how he could incorporate the romantic part in, but he could try and maybe give her something that will make her condition more comfortable. In all the articles Spider-Man has read they always make a mention of cravings and after a quick research he learned that a lot of times women crave pickles and peanut butter, so he'll give her something like that. Hopefully she'll like it.

Spider-Man jumped with a start when his communicator buzzed to life, beeping for his attention. Signing he pressed a button and was met with the disapproving face of his boss, Director Nick Fury.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" He tried to play if off coolly, it was a force of habit that he's had since becoming a super hero.

"Spider-Man, we need you at level 7 pronto." Fury ordered.

Spidey frowned and glanced at his open web browser, then quickly minimize the window. "Do I really need to?"

"It's important. The Avengers and I need to speak to you! Be here in fifteen minutes. Fury out!"

The screen went blank, and despite this, Spider-Man continued to stare at it half expecting for Fury to call back, though, knowing from a lot of experience, he wouldn't. Fury wasn't the type to re-explain himself.

Spider-Man was tempted to ignore the call, but he couldn't do that. He had worked with the Avengers in the past, he even became an Avenger at one point for a brief time, but it was enough to show him that the super team didn't assemble unless it was urgent, and Spidey couldn't ignore them.

Leaning back in his chair, Spider-Man turned his attention to the only person who might understand his predicament, Doctor Connors. Currently observing a specimen under his microscope, the good doctor was a man of many talents. He was one of the smartest people Spider-Man's ever met, a good friend, and a mentor. Not to mention Doctor Connors was a married man and had a son. Surely, he would understand.

"Doctor Connors, what do you think I should do?"

Looking up from his microscope, Doctor Connors stammered in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Spider-Man, I wasn't paying attention. What was your question?"

"What should I do? About the baby?"

Connors looked crestfallen and down-casted his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Spider-Man, who quickly picked up on the doctor's thoughts. "You don't think I should get rid of it, do you?" No reply. Spider-Man grew upset. "No! Don't you understand, this is a baby, Connors! I can't kill it!"

He signed and finally forced himself to address his distressed friend, "Spider-Man, I know this is tough, but raising a child is incredibly hard. And let's not forget that you and Ashlynn barely know each other."

"That doesn't mean we have to kill it!"

"I'm not saying that, I'm only trying to help you."

"By telling me to kill it."

"That's not what I said."

Spider-Man scoffed, rising from his chair to glare at the one-armed doctor. "You didn't say it, but that's were your heading. Look, I know that raising a kid is hard and I know that Ashlynn doesn't trust me, but we're talking about a baby, Connors. A human baby! I can't just kill it because I'm not ready to be a father. If things were different between you and your wife, would you have killed you son?"

"Spider-Man!" Connors now took an aggressive pose, glaring at the web-slinger, while balling his fists. "That's out of line!"

"So is killing a baby! I thought you of all people would understand!"

Connors nodded, risking a step closer to his friend. "Spider-Man, I do understand, but I'm only looking out for you. Raising a child, especially at your age, is tasking and requires both parents to be involved. You and Ashlynn barely know each other and neither of you are in a committed relationship to make this work. Ashlynn can't do this on her own and it would be unfair for you to make this type of decision without her consent. Have you asked her if she wants to keep the child?"

Spider-Man shook his head, "No, but that doesn't mean it's fair for you to persuade me to kill it."

"I'm only- "

"I KNOW!" He snapped, "You're trying to _help_ me by explaining this is for the best, but the truth is it's not. I can't, in my good conscious, kill my own baby. I know Ashlynn has the right to decide his or her fate, but I'm sticking to what I believe. I only asked for your advice, Connors, and I guess I'll have to wait on it." Spider-Man turned and marched out of the room, with his head held high and his shoulder's squared.

Connors wasn't so proud. Spidey's words were like a punch in to his stomach. He sighed and then went back to his work. Hopefully his friend would still come back once he's calmed down.

* * *

Spider-Man met with the Avengers in a locked room, located in level seven of the Triskellion. He personally, didn't want to come here, but felt obligated too. The air was thick with tension that left everyone on high alert. Every glance was guarded and full of determination. Everyone was trying to remain processional, even Hulk and Thor decided to keep to themselves. Speaking of the Hulk, Spidey noticed his green friend looked depressed.

His attention shifted when Captain America coughed to get earn his focus. "Spider-Man," his tone was even and professional, "We need to discuss about Ashlynn's pregnancy."

Dread pooled in the webslinger's stomach. His sought out Hulk who bowed his head, refusing to meet his friend's gaze.

Cap continued holding onto his solemn tone. "We think it's in everyone's best interest for her pregnancy to be terminated…"

There was a pregnant pause.

Spider-Man stood up from his seat and declared. "No."

Many eyes grew wide.

Fury stood up next. "Spider-Man, you need to listen to reason."

"No! You guys need to listen to reason!" He slammed his hands on the table and spread them out, leaning forward. "I'm not aborting the kid! If Ashlyn wants to keep it, then she'll keep it and I'll help her!"

"Parker."

"I'm not terminated the baby. He or she shouldn't be killed just because they exist, it's not right!"

"Spider-Man," this time it was Hulk who spoke up, it was the first time he's ever called his friend by name instead of "Bug-Man." Spidey watched the green goliath fiddle with one of his crystals statues. A unicorn of all things; it was gently being rubbed and stroked by his giant finger with feather like touches.

The room grew quiet to allow Hulk to speak. "I'm not good with words, you guys know that. Banner is more better at talking than I am, but… I think we should try and listen to each other. No smashing tables. No yelling. Just talk. Spider-Man, you're not ready to be a dad. I've seen you without your mask; you're just a kid. But I won't stop you if you want to keep the baby. Everyone else here thinks you should get rid of it because 'it's for the best', I don't know if it is or not, but I won't judge you on your choice."

A warm feeling filled his heart. At least Hulk was supportive. "Thanks, big guy." He turned his attention back to Captain America and Director Fury. "If Ashlynn plans on keeping the baby, then I'll be there for her. It's not her fault this happened and I won't neglect my responsibility."

Stark frowned, sliding up his mask, "Spidey, I don't know if you're just being really noble or stupid, but the Hulk is right, you're too young to be a dad. If you keep this kid, it'll only cause more harm than good. Plus how are you going to support a baby with a girl you barely know?"

"We'll think of something."

"I don't think you understand what's at stake here, Spider-Man." Fury called out, "Goblin isn't the only threat. Doctor Octavious, Kraven, and Taskmaster are after your hide. If you keep this kid, they'll use it as leverage until you break."

"I won't let that happen."

Captain America spoke next. "Your actions are noble, but you have to know the fight. This isn't about being responsible, it's about making the right decision, even though it seems wrong. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

"I know what sacrifice is, Cap."

The Avenger shook his head, "You know loss. Sacrifice is a decision you make, loss is a decision made for you. If these villains find out about Ashlynn's pregnancy, they'll use it against you and against us too. We can't allow that to happen, Spider-Man and-"

Spider-Man waved his hands, cutting into Cap's speech, "Wait. Wait. Stop. This is about you guys? When did this suddenly involve you?"

"It involves all of us, Spider-Man." Fury said, but the webslinger ignored him, choosing to glare at his superiors.

"This has nothing to do with you, and even if it did what gives you the right to tell me to abort this kid?"

"We're just trying to look out for you." Cap argued gently.

"No you're not! You guys are only looking out for yourselves. You just said it too, 'They'll use it against you and against us', that's what you said! This isn't about you, it's about this baby! A baby that I will help raise if Ashlynn wants to keep it!"

"Kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Stark argued, Spider-Man immediately snapped accusingly, tired of this argument. "And you know from experience? You guys are the Avengers, you're supposed to be super-heroes, not killers! You're trying to force me to kill my own kid, an unborn baby- _My_ baby! I can't do that, I won't do it and if you guys think 'it's the right choice', then you're just as bad as villains you fight daily!"

Fury shot up from his seat, "Spider-Man, that is enough!"

Silence rang free in the small room, all tension still laying heavy on everyone's shoulders. Spider-Man refused to back down, remaining visibly strong with his beliefs.

Fury's voice was thick with authority, "Leave until you learn to calm down."

Spidey hissed, "Gladly." And he turned to walk out the door, but he lingered just enough to give one final message, "I don't care what you guys decide on. If Ashlynn wants to keep the baby, then I'm helping her." With that, he stepped out, slamming the door shut with all his might. Luckily the door was made to withstand the strength of the Hulk in mind.

It was Hawkeye who decided to speak up, offering his two cents dryly, "That went well." Nobody commented.

* * *

Spider-Man was in a terrible, sour mood and everyone near him could sense this. Any agent who happened to pass him would immediately scurry away, like he was some sort of rampaging wild animal. Spider-Man hated to admit it, but he was somewhat happy to have privacy, he needed time to sulk.

Sadly, his sulking would have to wait, as his watch beeped to life, showing up as a call from Nova.

"Yo, Web-head, are you busy?"

"What do you want?"

Nova visibly winced at the harsh tone, "Right, you're in a bad mood. Never mind." He made to turn off his communicator, but was stopped by Power-Man's distant voice coming from out of screenshot.

Nova sighed and returned his attention to Spider-Man. "Listen, Webs, we kind of need you, but I don't think you're going to like this with what's happened and-"

"Just tell me what's going on."

Nova hesitated before speaking in a regrettable tone, "We know where Goblin is."

Somewhere inside Spider-Man's brain, a distant, feral alarm sounded through his skull. The webslinger's hands clenched tightly, the tips of his finger nails poking through the material of his gloves to pierce crescent marks in his palms.

"…I'll be there."

 **AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I've been having writer's block and when it comes to super serious plots like this, I'm very rusty. Also I'll give you a cookie if you see my nod to Tomb Raider, it's from Tomb Raider: A Survivor is Born.**

 **Lina03: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm not a huge fan of OCs either, but I'm giving it a shot. :D PS: I love your Inuyasha picture. Sesshomaru is awesome! I love his relationship with Rin, acting almost like a big brother to her X3.**

 **Daicar: I'm definitely going to add that! ;D**

 **SPN221B: Thank you! :D**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks for all of your support, I really appreciate it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Spider-Man's POV

 **"We know where the Goblin is."**

"…I'll be there."

 **"Dude, are you sure you want to do this? I- We can handle it ourselves!"** he was visibly nervous, even with his bucket on his head.

"I'm heading that way right now." My deep growl caused Nova to reel back in surprise. Every muscle in my neck was tightening in a tense coil making my voice deeper and feral.

Nova bit his lip, if he knew me - which he does - then he knows I wasn't going to back down and "let him handle it". **"Okay, if you say so…"** he conceded, **"We'll try to be there, but Iron-Spider has a lead on Doc Oct."** Right, Doctor Octavius was still out there. Normally, I would think it was a coincidence, but after what's happened to Ashlynn I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Find Doctor Octopus," I ordered. "Don't lose his trail!"

The very last thing I need is another maniac on the loose.

Nova made a face, annoyed with my order, **"Webs, why don't you sit this one out. We'll handle it."**

If I wasn't so pissed, I probably would tease him for being worried, but I wasn't in the mood. "No. You guys take care of Doc Ock, I'll take care of Goblin."

 **"Spidey,"** Power-Man appeared on the screen. **"We know what you're going through; let us take care of it."**

I ground my teeth together, "I can handle it." Couldn't these guys just leave me alone? I need to do this by myself. If anyone else gets involved they'll just get in the way.

 **"But Spidey…"**

"Enough! I have it under control, just leave me alone!" That had immediately shut them up. Of course, I felt terrible and knew I shouldn't be taking my anger out on my friends, but none of them understand what I'm going through. They are showing support and I appreciate it, but they can never understand what is at stake here. It is my fault Goblin escaped, it's my fault Ashlynn is pregnant, and it's my fault that this baby's life is in jeopardy.

I need to make it right.

Now Goblin was stuck with me. I don't know what he's up to, but it ends here.

I arrived at my destination and slipped in through a broken window, slowly crept across the ceiling, just like the arachnid I was bitten by. I use a string of webbing to hang upside down from the ceiling.

Like looking through a pinhole, my eyes narrowed on the Goblin.

For some reason, he decided to invade a warehouse located near the docks along the Hudson River. He was levitating on his hoverboard, tearing through wooden crates, tossing straw and planks hazardly around him, unaware that I'm here. My chest tightened as those claws of his tore through another box, when the first one he opened didn't have what he was looking for.

That's just the type of person he is. He takes what he wants and if it doesn't suit his needs he tosses it aside like trash. To him, Ashlynn was nothing but a piece of property he could do as he wishes with. He doesn't care about her wellbeing, nor the mental trauma he's caused to the both of us.

He needs to pay!

I let out a feral scream and lunged at him, rage blazing in my stomach, fueling every limb. I attacked his exposed back, catching the Goblin by surprise. We flew in tight circles as the hoverboard lost control, Goblin's giant arms reaching to grab me off his shoulders, I kept up my assault, punching his face, knocking out a few of his sharp teeth.

We flew faster, and in our crowded confines, we knock into a few crates. My attack, plus Goblin's dangerous flying resulted in us flipping to the ground, but I wasn't finished with him yet. As Goblin attempts to rise from the concrete floor, littered with clods of hay, I swoop in with a sharp kick, catching his jaw with the heel of my foot. I follow this with a knee to his face. More of his teeth were knocked out, blood and bits of gum sprinkling out of his mouth. Soon my vision glows red and I allow my power to take control, the adrenaline pumping freely through my veins.

This. Ends. NOW!

 _Bang._

"Peter!"

 _Crunch._

I could have killed that crook who took Uncle Ben.

"Peter!"

 _Snap!_

I didn't.

"Peter!"

I'm not going to make that mistake again…

"PETER, STOP!"

It was like I suddenly woke waking up from a bad dream. My friends, Agent Venom, Power-Man, and Rhino were holding me back. Venom and Power-Man each seized an arm, and while Rhino had grabbed me by my middle.

I looked at Goblin. His arms and legs were ugly and swollen, signifying several breaks, large gashes riddled his body and both eyes had been replaced with dark black and purple bruises. The ground next to him was dotted with some of his sharp teeth, now with their roots broken and speckled with bits of bloody gum. Groaning in pain, he moved sluggishly away from me in an almost pitiful attempt to escape.

Did I do this?

My knees buckled under me as if a massive weight crashed on my shoulders. My friends helped me lie down, with Agent Venom trying to offer reassurance. "Easy, bro, we got you…"

"Is he going into shock?" Rhino asked. I now curl between them, my arms folded across my stomach. Tears sting the corner of my eyes; I could feel my heart rattling in my chest, while an iron clasp tightens around my lungs making it hard to breathe.

I can still see Goblin's body, his form now lying motionless. The only indication that he is alive is the slight rise and fall of his stomach. I hissed in pain at the throbbing ache in my knuckles, the discomfort shoots up my arm in pulses, adding to the heavy guilt weighing in my stomach.

I almost killed Goblin.

I almost took someone's life.

But worse of all, I let my friends down. I did this in front of them. What kind of leader am I?

Venom knelt down next to my quivering form, his symbiote mask peeling away to reveal the concerned face of Flash Thomson, my former school bully and now friend. "Spidey?" His eyebrows pinched together, worry-lines wrinkle on his forehead, Power-Man and Rhino mirror his expression. I turn away from them. I'm not worthy.

"Pete?" Power-Man crouches beside me. "Peter," he says more firmly and reaches out to pat my shoulder. I wince at the contact and try to shrug away. I don't deserve these guys. I don't deserve to be their leader, nor their friend.

"Bro," Venom tries this time. "It's okay. We understand."

No, they don't. They can never understand. This is my burden to bear.

Power-Man looks at Venom, "One of us should call Fury and tell him that we caught the Goblin."

"I'll do it." Rhino said, "You guys help Spidey, I'll let them know we have Goblin."

Slowly, I was pulled to my feet by Venom and Power-Man; they help stabilize me to stand upright. I was glad they did, I don't think I can do this on my own. I hate how weak I feel, I'm sure if the wind were to pick up; it would sweep me away like a piece of trash.

I can't believe I almost killed Goblin. I genuinely wanted to kill him, to punish him for his crimes against me, against Ashlynn, against Harry: everyone. I wanted him to die. I still want him to die. What kind of hero am I?

The weight of guilt suddenly became too much. I barely had time to push my friends away and pull my mask over my nose, before doubling over and I heaving on the floor. Power-Man grabs my shoulders as I spit out more bile, the foul taste leaves me shaking and my jaw quivering in disgust. Power-Man pulls my body away from the spot where the contents of my stomach lay, the disturbing stench left me feeling more sluggish, with my head pounding like I had been hit by a freight train. He loops his arm around my shoulders, carefully leading me away.

"It's okay, webs, we got you," he said. I stumbled along, losing touch with the world. I receive more pats and "it's okay"s from the others, but it doesn't change the fact that I was just as bad as the man who took Uncle Ben. Now silent tears are rolling down my face in rivulets, soaking through my mask.

Venom continues to pat my back, "Don't worry, bro, Coulson is sending out some transport."

Fear seized my heart. I can't go back to S.H.I.E.L.D like this, what is everyone going to think of me? What will White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova and the New Warriors think when they find out about this? I push against Venom, calling out an apology as I ran through the doors and shot a fresh line of webbing to a metal crane used to load cargo onto ferries. Behind me, I can hear Venom and the others calling my name, but I ignore them. Their cries pierce my soul, but I can't stay here anymore. I am pathetic; a sorry excuse for a leader. My friends deserve better than Spider-Man.

* * *

No matter where I go, I always find myself returning home to Aunt May's welcoming arms. She always knows what's going on, sometimes she hears it on the news, sometimes Agent Coulson tells her… No matter what she's always there, but I'm scared to see her. If someone told her what had happened, what would she think of me?

I guess J. Johan Jameson was right. I am a menace. I almost killed Goblin. I actually wanted to kill him. For the first few minutes of our fight, I had this lust for his blood, the need to feel his neck break in my hands. I can't explain this primal side of me; it comes and goes depending on the situation. When Beetle threatened Aunt May, I lost control and could have easily killed him too. Luckily, Coulson had been there to keep me from going savage spider on the mercenary.

It didn't take me long to arrive at my house. I didn't bother the front door, choosing instead to sneak in through my bedroom window. While I know I can always count on Aunt May to help me through any problems; I just want to be left alone for a while. I slipped off my shoes and crashed into my welcoming mattress, sinking into its softness. Soon the world dissolved into blackness and I was happy to go with it.

* * *

Some minutes, or hours, I woke up to my aunt shaking my arm and whispering my name. I felt disoriented; it was like my whole body was being weighed down under invisible sandbags. I barely manage to lift my head enough to see Aunt May sitting down at the edge of my bed, her hand still resting on my arm. "Peter, are you okay?"

That is a good question, but and I can't bring myself to speak. Instead, I let out a pitiful whimper, my eyes flickering with tears. I wish I can stop crying over this. I wish I can man up and accept my situation, but I can't. I'm still thinking about what happened with the Goblin, how I almost came to killing him. I was so mad. When I saw him, my thoughts instantly went to Ashlynn and the baby. Goblin had forced us into this mess, and now we have to decide on whether we should keep the baby or not. I want to, but will Ashlynn? What if she doesn't want it? Can I convince her? No, it was her choice. If she decided to kill it, then I will have to be supportive, even if I'm against it. I know it's selfish for me to want to keep a baby that Ashlynn probably doesn't want, but I can't imagine killing something so innocent.

Aunt May cooed in sympathy, her gentle hands brushing through my brown hair lulling me to sleep. I don't dare tell her what had happened, although I'm pretty sure Coulson or someone else will in due time. Right now, I just want to sleep this off.

* * *

Ashlynn's POV.

I woke up in a daze, tucked in my bed. My senses were slowly starting to come to and soon I realize that I'm not in my original room. These walls aren't mine. The ceiling isn't mine. The bed isn't mine!

Panic swept through me until I remember what had happened. I wasn't in my house anymore; I am now in the Triskellion. This realization left my soul crushed, I was stuck in current and am unable to swim freely. I hate this helpless feeling. I hate how I can't break myself out of it. I hate feeling constantly sad. I'm nothing but a sad, whiny, baby.

Has anyone in my family question where I am? Do they even care? What if I go home and they don't recognize me? What would they say if they learn about my baby?

I cup my hand over my stomach, it's still so small, but I know it's there. The baby. This baby. I don't want it, but I can't kill it off. I won't be able to forgive myself. But what can I do? Will I be a good mother? What if my baby grows up to hate me because I wasn't strong enough to support him or her? What if they grow up and become some monster? What if someone tries to take it from me? Will I be able to defend my child?

I just want to lie back down and go to sleep again, but I feel the itch to move, to be active even if my heart isn't up for it. I rose to sit, the blanket slipping down to pool around my waist.

Something new caught my attention: another bottle of tea, the same kind that Spider-Man had left me yesterday. It was sitting on my dresser across the threshold of my room. How did he slip it in?

I kind of don't want to know. I kick off the blanket and cross the room to grab the bottle; surprisingly it feels warm in my palm.

And just like the last one it also possesses a note taped to the blue cap.

 _'Ashlynn,_

 _I hope this helps. I'm sorry for what's happened to you, but we need to talk. I don't blame you for not trusting me, but we have to discuss what to do about the baby. Please meet me in the cafeteria at 3 o'clock this afternoon._

 _Spider-Man'_

I frown, my stomach begins to twist in knots before I lash out with untapped fury and yank out the dresser drawer, dumping the bottle in with that stupid note! I slam it shut, the dresser rattles and I can hear the two bottles rolling around inside, but I refuse to care. Instead, I stalk back to my bed and fell in face first, crushing my face into the fluffy pillow and screaming as loud as I can into its softness.

…

…

…It's his fault.

I hate him.

It's his fault.

Spider-Man could have caught the Goblin. He could have stopped that monster from escaping, but he didn't. Why? Everyone says he's the "Ultimate Spider-Man." What a joke. Goblin is out there, probably looking for me.

I can't go back home to my family. I can't see my brother, or my parents, or my friends and it's all because of Spider-Man. I hate that web-slinging menace!

I broke down in frustrated tears, pressing my pillow tighter against my face; while one of my hands drifts down to rub my stomach. This child, not even born yet, was already causing problems; problems I never imagine I would have to deal with. In my mind I always envision myself being older, much older probably in my early 30's, married and living on my own somewhere in town. If I had known my decisions would have lead to this, I would have taken Jamie's offer…

But I didn't and now here I am; broke like a shattered china doll.

I just wish I can wake up from this nightmare. I wish I can snap out of this pain.

But reality doesn't work like that. Reality fucking sucks.

There is a timid knock my door and then came Doctor White's voice. "Ashlynn, it's time for your scans." He said it so carefully, it makes me wonder if he knew I was screaming in my pillow.

* * *

Spider-Man's POV

I woke up to a sense of déjà vu, probably because I have fallen asleep while crying before, several times in fact. The first was when I had learned my parents died, then Uncle Ben's death and next came Ashlynn's pregnancy and now my guilt over what I almost did to Goblin. I probably should be spent by now, but I'm always surprised that I can still cry more tears.

Reluctantly, I rose from the bed. My body feels heavy. I wish I can stay in bed, but that's not how I roll. I'm a leader, and a leader has to face the day even if he doesn't want to.

I stumble downstairs taking my time to ascend into the living room. I can hear the light buzz of the T.V. playing some cooking show, or maybe it was one of Aunt May's silly soap operas. I turn left and enter the kitchen to see my aunt chopping garlic and dropping the offensive smelling veggie into a sizzling pan full of ground beef. I guess we're having tacos tonight.

She turns and smiles weakly at me, wiping her hands on her white apron and strolling over to cup my cheek. "How are you feeling, Peter?"

I sigh, gazing down at my bare feet. Aunt May lifts my chin:

"I know this is hard." She speaks gently. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but no matter what, Peter, you're still my boy. I won't judge you if you decide to keep the baby, or not. I will love you no matter what and I will support whatever you and Ashlynn decide on."

Tears blur my vision. I grabbed her and embrace her tightly; I was so upset I had to remind myself to be careful, if I gave in too much I could easily snap her in half and I never want to do that. She's basically like a mother to me. She and Uncle Ben still raised me and cared for me, and I know for a fact that if I had lost them I would have ended up like Deadpool. That isn't the life I want to live; definitely not the life to raise a child in.

Aunt May returns the hug, her motherly arms ebb the pain and fear away, lifting the extra weight off my shoulders. I sigh in relief knowing that my aunt will always support me. "Thanks."

She smiles, her own eyes growing misty. I can't imagine how difficult it is for her. I know that I've been through a bunch of crazy adventures, but Aunt May has been through a lot too. She had to go through losing my parents; raising me; losing Uncle Ben; dealing with me becoming a super-hero, and now this. It takes a strong person to carry that much weight and not break. I lucked out with the super strength, but Aunt May wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider, so she is just strong in general

I help Aunt May cook, taking my time to stir the contents of the hot pan before turning off the stove, while Aunt May took out hard taco shells from the oven. We spend the next half hour eating our fills. Neither of us talks about what had happened. We sit and enjoy each other's company before I look at the clock and realize I need to go back to the Triskellion.

Aunt May notices this action. "I guess you need to go? Do you want me to make more ginger tea?"

I nod, "If you don't mind. It looks like she's been drinking it…" Which makes me wonder how bad her morning sickness is? God that has to suck. Waking and the first thing you do is throw up? I can't imagine going through something like it.

Aunt May nods and stands up from the table to make more tea. When she finishes it, she hands me the bottle and kisses my cheek, "Be careful, Peter, don't catch any colds."

I simper and nod, "I'll do my best. Thank you, Aunt May."

It sucks that I have to leave her, but if there's one thing I know it's that Aunt May can take care of herself.

I swing back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. It's around eight o'clock, in about 2 hours it will be lights out and all of us will have to go to bed. I hope I can deliver this to Ashlynn and make it to the bunks before Fury kills me for being late. Knowing him, if he finds out I've been slacking, he'll make me clean the toilets with my toothbrush.

I arrive at the Triskellion around nine o'clock, the skies are completely black. But since I live in New York, there was a dome of light highlighting my city. New York was a lot of things, but what I love most is the light show, especially when I'm on a high perch. It's like Christmas every evening, even if it's hot. Maybe in the future, I can take Ashlynn out to see this that might get her to trust me more. But it won't be for a while; I need to take this slow. She's been through a lot and I can't just jump in and take her on a swinging trip for fun.

I walk down the chrome metal hallways with the warm bottle of ginger tea in my hand. Some agents gave me odd looks, but I ignore them in favor of searching for Ashlynn's room. I'm pretty grateful that White told me where she was, or else this whole "be close, but distant" would have been a lot harder to pull off.

The door to her room was made of wood, probably the only thing here that isn't metal. I think the Hulk crashed into it a few weeks ago and since Ashlynn's moved in they haven't been able to fix it.

I unlock the door using the override code I got when Fury promoted me to Teacher-Student a month or so ago. I'm glad he did, or else I would have to try and James Bond my way in. I know that sounds pretty messed up, but I just want her to trust me.

 **"Yeah, like breaking into a girl's room while she's asleep automatically makes you trustworthy."** Devil Spidey snorts appearing on my left shoulder in a spout of fire.

Jeeze does he always have to kill my mood?

Of course, if he's here than Angel Spidey shouldn't be that far behind. And speak of the …Angel? He appears in a similar fashion but in a puff of white smoke rather than flames.

 _ **"I hate to admit it, but he's right. You shouldn't barge into Ashlynn's room without her knowledge."**_

Wow, it must be a Christmas miracle for these two to actually agree on something.

"Look, I'm only doing this to help her and besides Ashlynn won't allow me to be near her. I will not abandon my responsibility."

Devil Spidey swung his tail in circles, leaning casually against my neck. **"I still say you should just up and leave."**

He was immediately smacked upside the head by Angel Spidey, _**"How can you say such things?!"**_

 **"Do you not see the horns and the pointed tail?"**

I groaned, tempting to bang my head on the wall. "Guys, could you please just leave me alone. I don't need this right now."

The two glared at each other one last time before leaving. Now I was alone, or am still alone- Should I go talk to someone about my inner voices? I think I need to…

I shook my head, now is not the time to question my mental state, I open the door very slowly. The lights in the hallway cut a triangle in the room, casting a honey-glow across Ashlynn's sleeping body. She was lying on her side, hugging a pillow close to her chest, undisturbed by my presence.

I took a deep breath and crept in on my tip-toes, moving to the dresser located next to the door. I set it down and moved to leave…

"No…"

Ice shot through my veins, bleeding dread into my stomach.

"Stop…"

I cautiously turned my head to see Ashlynn, still asleep - thank God - but she was withering and whimpering, pressing her pillow tightly to her chest, folding it in half.

"Leave me alone… Please…"

Her terrified whispers pull my heartstrings, I drift closer to her, standing over her sleeping form as she twisted and turned, trapped in the midst of her nightmare. I reach out to touch her but I pause halfway. Should I wake her up, or let the nightmare play out? I can't stand by and let this poor girl suffer, but I don't want her to think I'm here to hurt her. What if she wakes up and thinks I'm going to attack?

I bit my lip and pull up my mask to see her without the white film of my reflective lenses.

"Ashlynn," I call quietly. "You're having a nightmare."

She doesn't respond to me, instead, she whimpering another "No" and something else that I can't understand. I chew my lip before giving in and reaching out to touch her shoulder. Ashlynn tenses up. I thought for sure she was going to wake up. I silently counted the seconds that pass. Without opening her eyes Ashlynn latches on to my arm tightly, the action kicks her pillow off the bed, leaving it to lie abandon on the cold tile floor.

Panic floods my veins, I try to slip my arm out, but Ashlynn has the grip of an anaconda, she squeezes my arm closer and grunts in annoyance.

Shit. I'm in trouble. My widen eyes look at the pillow, it was just a foot away from me, but I couldn't reach it. I was standing in an awkward position: hunch over her, with both of her arms clinging to one of mine. If I try to reach for that rectangular cloth bag, I could risk pulling her out of bed.

Okay, Spidey, think! You can't stay here or else Fury will kick your butt, but I can't move, she has trapped my arm. There is no retreat; I'm in trouble no matter what I do. Once again Peter Parker's infamous luck has struck again!

I made another attempt to retrieve my arm, but Ashlynn still won't let go. I could probably tear my arm away… But then that will wake her up and then she'll freak out. And again, Fury will kill me.

I guess I don't have much of a choice; I'm unable to retreat, and if I do then I will have the scariest man alive screaming in my face.

I guess I'm stuck here… Biting my lip I awkwardly move to lie down next to her. I had to rest on my stomach; Ashlynn was hugging my forearm with my bent wrist press tightly under her chin. I try again to remove it, but with no luck, if anything she tightens her grip more and to make matter worse. I know that my arm is resting on top of a certain womanly area. Just thinking about it, makes my face grow hot, an apple shade bleeding into my cheeks.

It got worse when Devil Spidey starts to crackle in my ear, _**"You should take this moment to touch them, Webs. It might be the only chance you get to feel a girl's boo-"**_

Angel Spidey tackles him off my shoulder, and I immediately sigh in relief. I guess Devil Spidey is also Pervert Spidey.

I do my best to keep my distance, putting as much space between me and Ashlynn as I can. I hope she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night to see me like this. Hopefully, she'll let go of my arm so I can slip out before she wakes up.

We stay like this for probably about an hour, I wish I could look at my communicator to see the time, but it's on the wrist Ashlynn is holding right now. So I'll just have to guestimate how much time has actually passed.

A few more minutes tick by and my need for sleep makes itself known. I try to fight off a yawn but it was for naught, I had to turn my head to yawn into the mattress so Ashlynn didn't hear my ferocious yell. Sadly, I'm still at disadvantage with my arm remaining trap in Ashlynn's iron tight grip. I guess I have to accept this. The inviting softness was becoming too much for me and who can deny such a tempting offer? I close my eyes, so close to entering the blissful land of dreams.

 _Beep. Beep._

" **Spider-Man!"**

Director Fury's voice was as subtle as someone firing a gun in a church. I look down at Ashlynn's sleeping form, she begins to stir, her face scrunching up in annoyance. She lets go of my arm to rub her eye and I quickly pulled it away. I roll to my side, my back facing Ashlynn. On the screen of my communicator was Director Fury's disapproving face, his one brown eye burning a hole in my head.

No. NO! I can't let him see this, he'll kill me! My eyes focus on the power button and I think Fury noticed this too.

" **Don't you dar-"**

Sorry Fury. _Click_. I just know he's going to get back at me for this. If there's one thing my training with Director Fury has taught me it's that he doesn't let go of a grudge.

I allow myself to relax, breathing a sigh of relief. Now I can leave and-

Ashlynn's two small arms wrap around my middle and her warm body presses against my back, snuggling in. I quickly slap my hands over my mouth to silence my surprise scream. Her tight grip secures itself around my person. My heart races to three beats per second.

I never thought this would happen, I mean, not like this. If I were to be in bed with a girl, it would be my girlfriend, after we date and get to know each other better. But I'm stuck, lying in bed with a girl who I barely know and who is pregnant with my child.

Does the universe hate me?

I try to unhook Ashlynn's hands from me, but her fingers curl around the red fabric of my suit and its game over. There's no way I can leave without her waking up and I don't know which is worse, Fury's uh fury. Or Ashlynn's. Either of them being angry at me is scary, but I'm sure Ashlynn won't try to kill me or send a message to Aunt May. Oh, no, what if Fury sends a message to Aunt May!

I try to wiggle away again while working to remove Ashlynn's hands, but she moans in protest and tightens her hold. Her body presses intimately against mine, causing my face to burn hotter than the sun. Never in my life would I have guessed that a girl would spoon me like this. This is like every teenage boy's dream! Most would be dancing around happily, but I'm stuck on the short end of the stick.

Eventually, I accept this. As Aunt May would say "You made this bed, now you're going to sleep in it."

I guess I can stay until she releases me if she does. The alarm on my communicator is set to wake me up at five a.m. I can use that to slip out and then make my escape.

I allow myself to settle down for a long winter's nap. Hopefully, Ashlynn will learn to trust me. If she plans to keep the baby, she has too.

I really hope she keeps it.

 **AN: I know this is terrible, I'm sorry! I couldn't find the right words and I have so many ideas for this story it's hard to keep track of what's what. Hopefully you guys like this, and even if you don't, I hope you can forgive me for my mistakes.**

 **I would like to leave special thanks to OfficialUSMWriter for not only beta reading this chapter but also for reviewing my story and keeping me motivated. You rock!**

 **And… Yeah, I know this is pretty slow and probably annoying with all the crying these characters are going through, but in my perspective, it's a coping mechanism. Neither is prepared for this and they're both scared to death over what to do about the baby.**

 **The cool one: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yep, Spidey is out for blood. I'm glad I get to play around with his emotions, he's a pretty sensitive guy after all. XP Thanks again for helping me with this!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlynn's POV. Three weeks later.

I thought I was in the clear. I know that most women when they're pregnant suffer from morning sickness, but as far as I knew my mom didn't and neither did my aunt. They were lucky because right now I was throwing up everything that my stomach had to offer and then some.

I can feel the muscles in my middle contracting to squeeze out every bit, and all I can do is hold on to the procaine bowl for dear life. The back of my throat burned from the acid, and I had a terrible taste on my tongue that was a mixture of vinegar and maple syrup. I gagged at the taste, and continued to spit up my vomit, my jaw quivering in disgust. I stared down into the bowl; the once clear clean water was contaminated with my ugly bile.

Groaning I push away from the bowl, and flush the toilet, my body felt sluggish and my knees jiggled threatening to buckle. I stumbled and grabbed the door frame to the bathroom. I leaned against the frame to catch my breath and ease my trouble stomach. I finally push away from the door and waddled to my bed, immediately I crash into it and lay there with my face pressed into the pillow.

I take a deep breath, catching an odd whiff of something toasted and nutty but I ignore it in favor of willing my stomach to settle down before another round with the toilet…

Just thinking about doing this again leaves me quivering in fear. I hate this; I wish I didn't have to go through it. Why do women have to throw up when they're pregnant? It's not fair! Men don't have to go through this torture to bring a freaking baby into the world. They don't have to worry about eating so many calories and throwing up, and crazy mood swings, and pushing a freaking human the size of a watermelon out in the world! Guys have it easy! We're stuck with the pain!

I was hoping I could pass the stupid morning sickness, I've been pregnant for a few weeks, but now it's killing me! I let out a weak sob, pressing my face deeper into the pillow and breathe in the strange smell, for some reason it comforts me. There's a strange bland smell, that isn't offensive; it holds a sizzling hot dog scent imprinted on the cotton. What is that smell?

I shake my dizzy head. The contents of my stomach began to churn again, I could feel the fluids boiling and rising up in my throat. I just want this to be over- isn't there a fast forward button? I need it right now!

My brain brings up the memories of the tea bottles Spider-Man has been leaving me. I remember the first note he mentioned it helped his mom, but do I really need to drink that stuff? What if he poisoned it, or altered in some way. What if it was altered so much that by the time I gave birth my baby will come out with six arms and giant fangs.

Just thinking about my baby having a spider appearance was enough to force me to run back to the toilet. Tears spurted from my eyes, mixing with the bile, the muscles in my stomach contracting to heave every morsel.

I clung to the toilet; my head resting on the rim, sobbing while its cold surface chilled my feverish head. God, I just can't handle this anymore. I wish my mom was here to tell me what I can do, or my dad to say, "Everything will be okay." Nothing can stop this, nothing is going to help. I'm just a scared, shivering dog locked in a dark cage!

My eyes close, willing this terror away. My little hands slip down from the bowl to lie on the cold, tile floor.

The bottles Spider-Man has been leaving on the dresser are untouched. There's at least four or five of them in the top drawer of my dresser.

I could drink them, -NO! It's his fault I'm here, his fault I can't see my family, or go to school, or to the park, or home!

I can't give in!

My stomach grumbles in warning.

But I can't continue like this either.

This stupid tea probably won't work immediately, but if it could relieve me of this sickness then I don't have a choice. It was better than suffering for another hour or so. How long does morning sickness last before I can actually keep food in my stomach?

Pushing myself off the floor and I staggered back to my room, making a bee-line to the dresser where the drinks were. Upon opening it, several bottles rolled forward, the off colored mixture sloshing inside. Just looking at this stuff leaves my stomach churning with hesitation.

Mom always said that accepting drinks from strangers is scary because you don't know what they did with them. What if Spider-Man poisoned these? I grabbed one of the bottles and examined the liquid inside; there were tiny shreds of material floating around the rich orange fluid... I cautiously opened the bottle to sniff the contents, there's a sharp peppery smell, nothing alarming, but rolling through the mental list of items that contain pepper, I couldn't find anything that fitted this tea.

The flakes inside settled at the bottom of the bottle, and then rolled as I tilted the little container to my mouth; quickly my tongue was overthrown with intense flavor, so much so that I choke in surprise, my eyes watering. I waited for the tangy liquid to settle, surprisingly there is a pleasant aftertaste that's very sweet like honey.

I took another sip; the sweet flavor was growing stronger and before I knew it I guzzled down the entire bottle. I was surprised by my own actions, and ashamed. Here I was actually drinking the tea Spider-Man gave me. He's the reason I'm here.

God, what is wrong with me?

I sighed for probably the millionth time today. The hopelessness in my soul grew and that leads me back to my bed. I was emotionally drained, physically exhausted, and just wanted an escape from this madness. I crashed into the mass of blankets and pillows, sinking into their welcoming comfort once more.

So far today is terrible. I can't imagine what could be worse. Maybe if I start craving pickles and banana juice, again…

I shivered in disgust, my stomach churning in warning. I gasp, pressing my hand on my stomach, eyeing the bathroom door warily. It would take only a few seconds to get there, probably ten steps, but if I don't make it then I'll end up hurling chunks all over the nice, clean floor.

Minutes pass and nothing happened. Relief floods my core, leaving me somewhat happy.

The past couple of weeks have been nothing but loops of the same events. Wake up for checkups, eat a little and then go to sleep. I'm doing the same thing repeatedly.

I just want to go home.

I want to see my family. I want to go back to school. I want to be normal!

The stupid tears came back, stinging my eyes and blurring my vision. I throw the bottle into a small wastebasket sitting next to my bed in case I had some midnight sickness too. The bottle hits the lip and lands on the ground. I snort at my miss shot, choosing to go back to bed. My body relaxes the moment I lay in the softness, and pull the heavy blankets around me.

From the door I heard the familiar knock of Doctor White, probably here to tell me I need to go for another checkup. I yank my pillow over my head to drown the noise. A few minutes pass and the knocking stops.

"Miss Williams?"

I don't answer him.

"Miss Williams, it's almost ten, you need to get up for your morning testing."

I press the pillow harder in my ears.

"Miss Williams?"

Doctor White sighs in defeat, "Very well."

I feel bad for making him waste his time on me, but I don't want to do this anymore. Since the first day I arrived here, I barely had contact with anyone, it's like they're scared to touch me like I'm made of glass, top with the fact I can't see my family again.

I'm tired of it. I want to go home.

I had asked several times, but the people who do talk to me, which is very few, they explained that Goblin is still a threat and if I return home, he might hurt them.

Why did he choose me? What am I to him? Was it just a coincidence? Did I suddenly strike him as someone who could be what he needed? I'm nothing special! I'm the least special person on the planet. I'm normal. I don't have any special powers or super-intelligence. I can't stand to be near too many people at once, or I get scared. When I'm near someone new I start babbling like an idiot, unable to keep a conversation. My first instincts are to avoid and hide and stay away from strangers. I'm just a wallflower, a girl who never stands out and always slips under the social radar.

Goblin could have picked anyone else. Why did he pick me?

I sucked on my bottom lip, disgusted by my own thoughts. I can't wish this on anyone else, I shouldn't. It's wrong! If I had the chance to go back in time and stop this from happening, then would he have chosen someone else?

Maybe, but I can never wish this on someone, there are already girls who go through something like this, but it's worse than my experience. I guess I should be thankful that Goblin considered himself to be a "gentleman".

Then again, he is the main reason I'm unable to go back home. I can't see my family because of him, that monster. He wanted my baby. He used me to get a child. I can't let him have it. My baby will never know a normal life. We will always be on the run.

I sunk my face deeper into my pillow, hoping it would suffocate me, I don't want to deal with any of this. This baby, this world, it's all become nothing but an endless void of darkness. I push further, holding my breath and waiting…

One.

Two.

Three.

Four… my lungs start to burn.

Five.

Six.

Seven… The muscles in my stomachs tighten from the lack of oxygen.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen… I couldn't hold it any longer and I pulled my face back, breathing in oxygen before I rolled over onto my back and stare blankly at the ceiling. I can make out some pictures in the chipping paint like a car, or maybe it was a bus… Some crows… A clock… some rats… a grave… flowers…I turned to lay on my side, grabbing a plushy white pillow and hugging it to my chest.

As I gaze around my room one final time, I realize that this is probably the only place with color, the walls an off-white, creamy mix. The door made of wood and the flooring too. But outside its just shades of gray, no real color. The only true vibrancy that existed was outside my window, far beyond my reach. The fresh air presses it's hand against the glass, and I feel the urge to do the same, just to feel alive again. I'm in prison. This is my prison.

I nuzzle my face into the softness and allow myself to sink into sleep once again.

* * *

Spider-Man's POV.

I dropped by Ashlynn's room again with another bottle of tea. Personally, it feels weird especially after what happened that night a few weeks ago. I still can't believe I went through with it. Isn't that like, bad? If she woke up sometime in the night, Ashlynn would have killed me I'm sure. I wouldn't blame her either. Luckily, I don't think she did, but she did move, so I was able to escape…

Geeze, that sounds wrong, doesn't it?

Escape her grasp, like she's my captor. Is that really what I think of her?

This isn't her fault, she's the victim here and I'm describing me leaving as an escape. What the heck is wrong with me?

I sigh and shake my head, before typing in my override code to enter Ashlynn's room. My plan is simple, just slip in while she's out with Doctor White and leave the bottle for her, then go and hope Fury doesn't try and kill me. I've been trying to avoid him for a while, ever since I had "accidentally" hung up on him. I can say it was an accident until I was blue in the face, but Fury isn't an idiot, he knows what happened, and he's not happy about it either. I would ask how he found out, but then I realize there are cameras everywhere and he probably saw me sleep next to Ashlynn. I can only imagine what he thought happened, but I wasn't doing this because I'm a major creep; or anything. I was only trying to help her, she was having a nightmare and it's obvious that she hasn't gotten that much sleep.

I know I must keep my distance, at least until she trusts me, but I've always kept an eye out in case something happens. I don't want her, or the baby to be hurt. Despite how it was created, I want this kid to be happy and healthy, even if I and Ashlynn aren't ready to be parents. This baby did nothing wrong, he or she is my responsibility.

I didn't know my father very well, or my mother. When I was six they both died in a plane crash, leaving me in the care of my aunt and uncle. I don't remember them that much, I can watch old home movies of them, but if I wasn't told who they were to me I would have thought they were strangers.

I don't want my kid to go through that, and maybe that's why I'm so passionate to keep him or her. They need parents, they need a good life. I love my aunt and uncle very much, they raised me, they took me in when I was alone and saw me as their son. I can't remember everything from ten years ago, but I do remember my feelings. I wanted to know where my parents were, and I was always wondering when they'll come back. Even when Aunt May and Uncle Ben told me the truth I didn't believe them, I assumed it was something else, until they sat me down and explained what had happened, how my parents no matter how hard I wish on stars, are never coming back.

I accept it now, I'm older and more experience. People die every day and sometimes you can't do anything about it, no matter how hard you wish. Even though I'm okay now it doesn't stop me from wondering about them, who they really were, what were they like. Would they be proud of me?

The door unlocks, and I step in, suddenly I'm hit with this gloomy feeling. The entire room feels and looks dark. And I see Ashlynn, asleep in her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. I step closer to her, her face was pale as the surface of the moon, dark circles outline her eyes, she looks extra thin, more than usual. Does she even eat?

I bit my lip and resist the urge to wake her up and ask her questions about her health. Instead, I step back and set the bottle down on her dresser. My mind is overflowing with questions. Is Ashlynn eating? Why isn't she with Doctor White? Is she feeling okay? Doesn't she know that the tests are for her own health?

I chew my lip, a habit I picked up from Aunt May when she was nervous, especially after I come home from a nasty fight with some of New York's notorious villains. I wish she stops staying up late fretting about me, but I know she won't stop. Aunt May is stubborn, I guess hardheadedness runs in the family. I wonder if my son or daughter will be stubborn too?

I watch Ashlynn, silently wishing she would wake up so I could talk to her, but I know that's not going to work. She looks dead asleep and that's what scares me.

When Uncle Ben died, I was at a loss, it was my fault he was taken from us; my fault that Aunt May was widowed. I had the chance to stop that robber, but I didn't and in response, he shot and killed my father figure. When I realize that I unintentionally killed my Uncle Ben, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die too. The guilt was killing me, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I did was mope and thought through what I could have done to save him. Eventually, I was forced to accept it, I mean I don't have any other choice, I can't travel through time, or resurrect people from the dead. Worst yet I can't take back my tainted past of street fighting. I know Aunt May forgives me, but there are still some parts that wish she would have been more upset; when I first confessed my sins she only looked at me with a mother's love and told me it was okay, but it wasn't. I remember feeling both disappointed and elated at the same time. Aunt May forgives me, but then again if I wasn't her nephew if she hadn't spent sixteen years of her life raising me, would she have been so merciful? Probably not.

I know Aunt May, she is a loving person, but like me, there is only so much force she can take before she snaps. I know for a fact that if I wasn't her nephew she would have been like J.J. Jameson and hate me with a passion. That's one of the reasons why I was disappointed by her compassion, I didn't deserve it. But I didn't bring it into light, our talk had happened after the Contest of Champions and we were both incredibly tired and just relieved to be alive and not some new trophy for the Grand-Master.

I don't know what Ashlynn is going through, I try to be empathetic, but in the end, I'm just someone who is linked to her pregnancy in an intimate way, I had no official play in this. I was simply a donor for Goblin's insane tests. Ashlynn is plausibly upset. I don't blame her for her earlier malice to me, and I will never hold any resentment. But I am worried about her. I'm not a doctor, but I do have an eye for detail, and my vision doesn't lie, she's skinny. Very skinny and I know that she needs to eat to keep herself and the baby alive.

I stepped outside and carefully closed the door, so I wouldn't wake her.

Poor Ashlynn, she doesn't severe this, I know she's upset, but her condition is taking her down a very dark path. I can't allow that to happen.

I can't stand being stuck in one place too long, maybe that's how Ashlynn feels. If I talk to Fury, I can try to convince him to let me take Ashlynn outside for some fresh air. Cabin fever is no joke and she's been living inside the Triskellion for several weeks now, without any real sunlight, that's not healthy.

…

It was like going into a dragon's den, but Fury is way worse.

Dragons only breathe fire and have razor sharp claws and they can fly.

Fury has eyes everywhere, with an arsenal of weapons at his disposal, not to mention he has the power to call in the Hulk to open a jar of pickles for him. But with Fury's intimidating look the jar would pop its own lid open the second he glares at it with his one eye.

I know he's in his office, probably monitoring everything at the same time. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows I'm here.

Still, I need to do this for Ashlynn. She can't stay locked in inside forever, and it's not good for her to be without sunlight for too long.

I came up to the heavy metal door and raised my fist to knock.

"Come in."

So, he does know I'm here. Called it.

I step in with an air of confidence, trying my best to not be super obvious with my intentions.

"Hey, Fury, what's up my main man. How are you? Did you get a haircut? I definitely like the bald look and…"

Fury glares at me with his single eye, but I'm pretty sure the thing under his eye patch was glowering too. Yep, this wasn't the right way to approach him.

"S-Sorry." I surrender, "I should just beat around the bush, huh."

He doesn't respond, and that leaves chills down my spine. God, why does he have to be so creepy? Couldn't he be a happy pirate teddy bear? And what's with that constant scowl? Does he know how to laugh?

I sigh and speak again, this time I gather every ounce of courage. I'm doing this to help Ashlynn and the baby. They're my responsibility now, I can't abandon them.

"Listen, Nick, I'm not going to apologize for my actions before, but I am sorry that things are turning topsy-turvy for all of us. You guys are just trying to help, and I appreciate it, but I need to do this."

His expression doesn't change. I went on, pouring every un-rehearsal thought I had out in the open.

"I came here because Ashlynn is depressed. She's been locked inside the Academy for weeks and it's not healthy for her. I want to know if I can take her topside for a bit, you know just to get some sunlight and fresh air.

"I'm not going to change my mind on keeping the baby. If Ashlynn doesn't want to abort her pregnancy, then I will help her raise our child.

And I know you're probably thinking 'why is he telling me this, why doesn't he just take her outside.' Well, that's because I know you will probably court-martial me, or something and, also, I do want to mend our 'working relationship'. So, please, let me do this for her. I've done a lot of research, you can look through my computer history and all you will see are several websites about pregnancies and babies.

Ashlynn is going through a lot and I want her to trust me, and I think she will if I show her I'm not the bad guy, that I can take care of her and the baby when they need me. I'm not abandoning my responsibilities, Nick. With great power, comes great responsibility. "

Fury watches me from the other side of his desk. The glow of the sun, shines through the massive window-wall, behind him, highlighting his bald head, and probably warming his back. Beyond Fury and the window, I can see a blanket of porcelain snow has taken over New York, covering everything it could touch and leaving most of the residence trap inside their homes.

If I'm lucky enough to take Ashlynn topside, I probably can't do it today, but maybe when the thaw comes, in a few days I can. I'll take her to the top of the Triskellion and let her see the entire world. Who knows it might take her breath away.

I snapped out of my thoughts by Fury who sighed in- dare I say: defeat? Does Fury even know what defeat is? The guy is a compilation of a pirate, super spy, and a freaking ninja.

"She can go home," Fury says. I thought I miss heard him like maybe he was joking or something, but nope Fury doesn't joke, he doesn't even laugh at my jokes. But he says she can go home. A massive grin overtakes my face and I throw my hands up high. "Wahoo!"

I had to tell Ashlynn, I know she'll be thrilled with this, I turn to leave, ready to deliver the good news, but Fury's firm hand on my shoulder snuffs the glee from my soul.

"Parker, she can't leave yet."

I turn around, flabbergasted. "But you said-"

"I said she can go home, but not until you figure out an alibi for her absent. Ashlynn has been missing for over a month, and if she returns home pregnant it will raise suspicions, leading you into the spotlight. If you think celebrity scandals are bad, just wait until the media learns you're the father of Ashlynn's child."

"How are they going to find that out, no one has leaked any information."

"This ain't my first rodeo, kid." He says with an air of experience. "I've seen a lot, I know a lot, and I've done a lot. People are not stupid, Ashlynn's disappearance has been posted through all kinds of media and for her to suddenly appear, safe and sound, won't go unnoticed. You need to find an alibi for why she went missing, something that will keep Goblin and Spider-Man off the radar."

I frown and cross my arms, "Okay, but can't you guys come up with the alibi? I mean if you can keep monsters a secret, surely you know how to keep this under wraps."

His frown deepens, wrinkles at the corner of his lips become more define. "You want to keep the baby, right?"

I nod, my answer is immediate, "Yes."

"Then you're going to come up with a story and you're going to be the one who will keep an eye out for Ashlynn. Just because Goblin is in our custody doesn't mean she's safe."

Damn, he's right. Goblin might not be a threat now, but he can still have cards up his sleeve.

I don't want her to get hurt any more than what has already happened. Our baby's life could be in danger because of this, and what am I going to do later down the road when he or she wants to go to a regular school, or college? I can already imagine the conversation, my kid will probably be a preteen or something and ask, "Why can't I go to a normal school, Dad?" That sounds so weird, being called "Dad", but I won't accept anything else, I'm going to be their dad, and I know I will do what I can to love and support them. But what will I say if they ask that question or questions about their existence?

"Well son, or daughter, you were made because your mother was kidnapped by this insane villain and he used my DNA to get her pregnant and nine months later she had you."

If I say that, that will destroy them!

But what would I tell my kid if he or she starts asking questions? Will Ashlynn and I lie and pretend to be in love or something? Will we have to get married? She hates me and I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. But we will have to have some sort of relationship, and with how things are going, that might not happen.

I suddenly realize that Fury was still waiting for a response, "What do you think I should do?"

"Come up with an alibi," he says in a tone that leaves no leeway for me to take advantage of. His eye sharpens, still upset that I won't abort the baby. "I expect you to be the one to look after her, she and the baby are your responsibility, don't mess it up." I like to think that's his way of saying "Good luck." Or some sort of farewell, before he turns his back, signaling that our talk is over. I leave, my mind boggled over what is expected of me. I know I can't mess this up- and I won't. I know Ashlynn has the right to decide whether she wants to keep our baby, but if she does keep it, then I need to be a part of this baby's life. I can't turn my back on her and expect her to raise it by herself. It was a massive struggle for Aunt May and Uncle Ben to raise me, they never had kids and when I was dropped off at their house, they had an extra mouth to feed.

At least my aunt and uncle had jobs and were financially stable, even if we did struggle a lot in the beginning, but Ashlynn and I are only in high-school, I don't have a typical job, and as far as I know, Ashlynn doesn't work. We're both unprepared for all of this and even though Goblin is in S.H.I.E.L.D custody that doesn't undo his actions. We're still suffering. I need to be there to help, Fury's right, they're my responsibility now and I know in my heart Uncle Ben would have insisted I do this too. I need to talk to Ashlynn about this, tell her the news and see how we can make this work…

Now I'm left with an impossible choice, do I tell Ashlynn I'm Peter Parker and let her go home. Or do I keep my identity safe and make her stay on the Triskellion?

* * *

" _I struggled to shove a heavy door open and stepped into a dark room. My vision slowly began to adjust to the dark room I had entered. In the deepest part where it was at it's blackest, I manage to make out wooden legs of a piece of furniture. They were thin at the bottom with rubber shoes but thickened as my eyes travel higher and higher. It leads to a rectangular shape with several, thin cylinder bars between two arch pieces of wood that stood on either end of it._

 _A cradle._

 _Suddenly my memories came flooding back, from the day I was kidnapped to the night I gave birth to a baby boy- my own son… I tried to remember his face, I know his head was very small, so much so I still wondering how I felt him slide from my womb. I can imagine his dark hair shading the crown of his head, and his tiny hands gripping my fingers like he never wanted me to leave him. He was so innocent, so pure like freshly fallen snow…_

 _But I still can't remember his face._

 _I can remember my friend Jessica's face, and her giggling habit of glancing at herself in the mirror for some reason. I guess she likes the way it looks, she's always checking her makeup and polishing her teeth with her tongue to make sure there aren't any smudges. Julie, our other friend, likes to mock her for it, but I try not to get involved when it comes to beauty I know I'm not going to win any competitions._

 _I draw closer to the cradle, more details become noticeable like how the legs are carved with Winnie the Pooh figurines, posing like they are holding my baby's bed above their heads. The cradle is painted a sky-blue shade with a tiny dark blue bird painted fluttering on each end board. There is a mobile with more characters from Winnie the Pooh: Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo, Tigger, Friend Owl, and Piglet. All of them lazily spinning around in soft circles, permanent smiles on their plastic faces, like they have never felt an ounce of pain in their life. Something I'm envious of._

 _I grip the bar of the cradle and peer down at my baby, his body is dressed in a button-down onesie, complete with a little white cap on his head, and booties to keep his nubby toes warm._

 _Looking at him, I wondered why I considered having an abortion. All my fears, all my worries, my guilt, self-loathing: melted away. My baby became my life, my everything. I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful and perfect being. My emotions became too much, they well tears in my eyes, and I instinctively reach in to grab this wonderful gift, my intentions were to hug him and love him and never let him go._

 _But an ominous feeling overcame me, pausing my actions in mid-transfer. I shouldn't be scared, but for some reason I was, it was like I was faced with an angry cobra, b-but this is my baby! I shouldn't fear him!_

" _Beautiful isn't he, my dear?"_

 _I gasp and step back, immediately recoiling my arms from the crib. My eyes double in size as a hulking green monster slips through the shadowy veil, his lips curl into a sick smile banishing a mouthful of hideously sharp teeth. Venomous yellow eyes shine down at me like I was some sort of trophy to be won._

 _My jaw jerked to form some sort of coherent sentence, "G-Goblin…" My eyes dart to the crib he was striding towards, panic shooting through my veins leaving me frozen to the spot. He reaches into my baby's bed and scoops out my son, cradling him close to his chest and cooing at the infant's slumbering form._

" _What a wonderful gift you have given me," he coos, "I couldn't have asked for a better son. Thank you, Ashlynn, I appreciate this more than you can imagine."_

" _PUT HIM DOWN!" Seeing him hold my baby, brought out my maternal-feral side. I still can't move, my legs feel cemented, but I can't let him take that baby from me!_

 _Goblin chuckles, a deep brittle sound that purrs from his chest. He doesn't remove his gaze from the bundle in his arms, "Oh look, he has your eyes…"_

" _Give him back to me!" I continue to fight the numbness in my legs, they refuse to budge, I can't feel them since Goblin reintroduced himself to me. I can't be scared though, I don't want to be scared, I need to be brave, brave enough to get my baby back._

" _I guess I should introduce you to your mother, shouldn't I my son? Yes. Yes, I think I will, you won't be seeing much of her in the future after all."_

 _I didn't have a chance to scream at him or call him every name in the book. He turned my child over to face me, his once beautiful skin was the color of seaweed, with gnarly bumps and moles, his ears were sharp and pointed like Goblin's._

 _I scream, my knees buckling, sending me crashing onto the hard floor. I scramble backward, the sight of my beautiful child, now tainted by Goblin's presents. The numbing rose to my stomach like a flood, arousing pins and needles to buzz beneath my skin._

 _The floor below me broke, throwing me into a sea of darkness."_

I screamed shooting off my bed and snatching my blankets, bundling them against my chest like a baby.

That nightmare, it was the worst I've had yet. It was the first time I saw my baby… Even in my dreams, Goblin is still tormenting me, making me feel an inch tall, reminding me every turn I make that I'm nothing but a pawn in his twisted game. I can't believe how stupid I was to go against what I have been taught since the moment I was born. My parents always told me to be careful, that the city is very dangerous at night. I didn't think it would be this bad. My house was only a few blocks away, less than a five-minute walk…

If I had known this would be a result of my actions I would have taken Jamie's offer, heck I would have just skipped school to avoid this.

But then it might have happened to another girl. Or maybe not. Was I just an unlucky person, or did he know something that I don't?

I'm a pretty observant person, and I know from the way these S.H.I.E.L.D Agents are acting that this is something unexpected; an unorthodoxy action from their enemy. Does Goblin have a reason for doing this to me? Did he expect something to come out of this besides my pregnancy? Why would he waste his energy and resources on a little wallflower like me?

I want answers, but it's not like I can just go up to him and ask him. I don't ever want to see his stupid, ugly face again!

 _Knock. Knock._

My attention transfers to the door, I guess that is probably Doctor White, maybe he's here to walk me to the lab for more testing. I bet they're just as confused as me about Goblin's actions. I don't know that much about him, but I can make a safe bet he isn't the type to go this far.

Reluctantly, I release my iron grip on my blanket and rise to answer the door.

I didn't expect to see that web-slinger.

"Hey, Ashlynn…"

Why is he greeting me like we're friends? I'm not his friend, won't even consider myself to be his acquaintance. He's another reason why I'm here, why I keep having those terrible nightmares.

My face grows hard as I glare at him, my voice holding a good dose of malice. "What do you want?"

He scratches the back of his neck, a tick my dad has when he's nervous, or embarrassed.

"Listen, I'm here to tell you that you're free to go home."

All my anger washes away by the brief confusion I felt. "I-I can go home?" Is he pulling my leg? Trying to make some stupid joke, or does he mean this. I can't tell because I can't see his eyes. If someone is lying they usually avoid eye contact, or at least that's what I read once.

Spider-Man nods, "Yeah, you can. We caught the Goblin. He won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

I can finally go home. I can see my parents, my brother, my friends, and go back to school and be a normal girl again!

But why am I not happy about this? Why do I feel like there's some sort of catch to this?

Spider-Man goes on, his hand dropping from his neck. "The only problem is S.H.I.E.L.D is worried you and the baby might still be in danger, so what they want to do is put you under surveillance in case someone tries to attack you."

Do they want to monitor me like I'm some sort of criminal? Like I am one of their prisoners? "Is this a sick joke?" My voice quivers as tears well in my eyes misting my vision. Spider-Man immediately jumps to comfort me, but I don't need any of his useless pity. "Stop! You've done enough!" I slap his hands away and Spider-Man recoils, stepping back like he has been confronted by an enrage animal.

"Ashlynn, I'm sorry…" He tries to get closer, "I know this is hard, but you have to trust me, I know that's a lot to ask for given our situation, but if my enemies found out about you and the baby, they will use you both against me. Don't you understand?"

I bite my lip hard, glaring holes in his head. "Yes Spider-Man, I understand perfectly. This whole thing has been about you and you feel obligated to help because you're the hero!"

"What that's not what I-"

"I don't care!" His body jerks back from my roar. The anger, confusion, fear, hurt, all of this and more were finally boiling over and I didn't dare try to hide my inner venom any longer. "This is your fault. You let Goblin escape, and when you guys finally capture him, I'm still stuck with the consequences of your mistakes! And you have the gull, the obnoxious nerve to make this shit about you!

Your enemies will find out about me and then they will use that to hurt you! You're scared that your image will be tainted by this, well guess what, Spidey, I'm scared too, but not because of some stupid reputation! I'm scared that I won't be a good mother to my child! I'm scared that I won't be able to provide for him or her! I'm scared that they will hate me because I'm a clueless, unwed pregnant teenager who asked for **none of this**!

If you're so worried about being a superhero, Spidey that's fine. Go out and go save some poor cat that's stuck in a tree, or better yet help an old lady cross the street, that will keep your reputation high! And while you're at it why not take down a couple supervillains before they kidnap a poor girl and impregnate her with your **bastard**! **GOOD BYE**!"

I slam the door tight, it rattles from the force of my yank. Hot tears bubble on my lower lashes, and I lose the will to stand, crumbling to the ground in a pathetic mess.

From outside the door I hear Spider-Man's broken voice whisper something, but all I can hear through my whiny sobs was: "I'm sorry."

He should be sorry. This is all his fault.

* * *

Spidey's POV

It's all my fault.

I… I did this to her…

This isn't how I imagine our conversation would go. I mean I knew it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows, but I thought it would have been a whole lot better than this. I hope she would at least be happy with the fact that she can go home, but that was wishful thinking.

I know she's upset and I can't blame her in the slightest. Ashlynn has every reason to be mad at me, if I had gotten there in time, if I had acted faster than Goblin wouldn't done this to her. She doesn't deserve this, no one does. Why is everyone in my life always in constant danger? Why did I have to be bitten by that stupid radioactive spider?

I shake my head, banishing those thoughts. No this isn't about me anymore, this is about my kid- our kid. I won't give up.

I stare hard at Ashlynn's door, "I promise to come back and talk to you later. I'm sorry."

I didn't want to just leave her to cry, but what choice do I have? She hates me, and it doesn't take an aura reader like Danny to figure that out. I just wanted to give her some good news that could make this more bearable for her.

I guess I'll just have to wait it out until she calms down, in the mean time I have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

I return as promised, taking my time in slow even steps, gazing around the hallway that I've walked down a billion times, but for some reason this feels different. Sure, the floor is the same metal as it is every day, and so are the walls too. To be honest I think they need to make some better designer choices, I bet Gabriel Agreste won't like this, Aunt May has been reading a lot about him lately, apparently, he's this big-time fashion designer who is taking the world by storm and exploiting his son-model as much as possible. I've seen White Tiger not so secretly goggling at a photo of the teen model with Dagger. I don't think Cloak is very happy about that, but I shouldn't judge their love-life, personally they would make a cute couple.

When I reach Ashlynn's door and pose my hand to knock.

My hand remains airborne, halfway to the door. I know Ashlynn hates me, I'm not sure if she even wants to talk to me at all, and if I keep cornering her like this she'll snap and that might bring harm to the baby. Since she's come here, she hasn't had much of a choice, everyone has steered her around, pointing where she should go and expecting her to follow their orders to the letter. She hasn't even gone outside in over a month! If I want to earn Ashlynn's trust, then I need to gain her confidence by her terms.

I look down at the piece of paper I had, on it was my phone number so she can reach me whenever she needs too.

I sigh, suddenly my original idea of talking to her and giving her, a number wasn't looking so good. After earlier she's probably more upset than I can imagine. I want her to trust me, and the only way to do that is by giving her choices.

I use the pen that I had stored in my boot (I like to call it my "lucky pen" because why not?) and I scratch out my number and wrote down a note.

 _Ashlynn,_

 _I don't blame you for what you said and I'm sorry that's how you feel, I promise it isn't like that. Please, take up my earlier offer and meet me in the upper deck at 3. We need to talk about the baby. If you want to see your family again, then this might be your only chance._

 _Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man._

I fold the note and slip it under her door.

After taking one last, longing look, I quickly hurry to class, hopefully Agent Venom will cover me, since finding out my secret identity he's been going above and beyond to be on my good side. I have to admit it, I never thought I would see this side of Flash, but I'm glad he's renounce his bulling career.

* * *

I pace back and forth, repeatedly looking at my watch, hoping it was wrong, or right, honestly, I couldn't make up my mind on which I would prefer more. Right now, it's 2:53, just seven more minutes and I would either be wasting my time waiting for a girl who hates me, or I might be wasting her time because the nerves were getting to me and I may or may not have to throw up.

My feet scrap against the metal ground, and I must ask _why_ is everything thing here metal? I mean I get that we're in a school for super heroes and technology is advancing more and more each day, so S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to stay at the top, but would it really be bad to invest in some pottery, or maybe nicer, softer colors. I don't know I'm just rambling about nonsense. Honestly, I can't imagine how I'm going to fix this problem. And that's what scares me. Sure, I had tons of problems in the past, but no matter what I always found a way to cope, to live with it even if it was hard. Uncle Ben's death was very tragic, but it I learned to accept it and move on. My parents' death: I learned to live with it too. Funny thing is I use to take Spanish back when I attended Midtown High and I remember the day after Halloween, our teacher would tell us about Dia de Muertos, or Day of the Dead. She said that in a lot of Hispanic cultures, it's believed that if you remember your love ones who died then they will remain existing. I'm not a religious person, but I do want to believe that it's true and secretly I do visit Uncle Ben's grave, as well as my parents, to pay my respects on the holiday.

I wonder if they're here right now?

I pause in my pacing and tilt my head up to the massive window that gave me a perfect picture of the moon, it was very low tonight, almost reachable, I can feel it's magical glow tickling my skin. The moon sat just outside, perfectly centered in the middle of the window, gazing at me like a loving mother.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben." I know I sound crazy, but I don't care, I need to talk to someone before I lose myself. "I don't know if you're here or not, or if I'm just rambling to the air and someone watching me from a camera is thinking I'm crazy… But I'm going to take a chance and ask that if you are here with me, please. Please, help me. What should I do? I mean I have an idea, but I'm scared it's not going to work and Ashlynn will get rid of the baby. I just want her to know that I can take care of them if she will let me. Please, help me, show me what I should do, or give me a sign. Something!" I wait patiently for an answer, a whisper in the wind, shooting star, I would even take a mystical fairy riding a unicorn that farts rainbows and lollipops. I just want closure.

"Spider-Man?"

I immediately spun around.

Standing in the doorway, looking out of place and uncomfortable was Ashlynn, holding my note, crunch between her hands. She was nervous, I can tell with how she bit her lip and gave around the room, looking anywhere but at me. Her body slouch with her shoulders rolled up to her ears, like a scared child who lost her mother in a grocery store.

My first instinct was to sweep her into a safe spot, but I quickly drown the thought in a reminder that we have to take things slow. She needs to know I'm a friend, not a culprit.

Ashlynn open her mouth, no words came out, her jaw work trying to fight for a sentence. What end up coming out was a stutter and some rambling, her doe brown eyes downcast to the floor. "I-I got your note…"

She pauses to collect her thoughts, still refusing to meet my gaze.

"If-If this really is my only chance to be with my family again, then I guess I don't have a choice, but to try and trust you…"

Even if this wasn't what I expected her to say, I felt the unbearable guilt weighing in my chest give lose a few pounds, and I dare to ask. "So, does this mean you want to keep the baby…?" I hope I said it right, my mouth feels like I swallowed sand and I'm not sure if what I spoke was even English.

Ashlynn nods at the floor, "Yeah… I want to keep it."

Relief floods my soul, I want to be happy, but there are more important matters to overcome. Cautiously while pacing myself so Ashlynn knows she has an out, I make a few steps in her direction, pausing repeatedly so I don't scare her.

Ashlynn doesn't lift her head, she doesn't move, keep her eyes focus on the floor, looking at her wobbly reflection. My fingers twitch with the urge to lift her head, but I remain still, giving her all the time in the world to do this. I know this is terribly hard for her, I just hope she'll allow me to help, even if it's short.

Finally, she forces herself to look at me. "What do we do now?" That was a very good question and one that I surprisingly have the answer too. I have thought about this long and hard and if I'm going to be a parent to our baby, then she needs to know the truth.

"Ashlynn, I want you to know my secret identity."

Her eyes explode wide open.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashlynn, wide-eyed, steps back from the web-slinger, a reflex reaction since she was little. "You want me to know your s-secret identity?"

He nods quickly, "Yes, it's the only way I can protect you and our baby." Spider-Man dares to come half a step closer. Ashlynn watches him with a guarded gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Ashlynn nibbles on her lower lip until the flesh grows pink and raw. "Yes…?" She couldn't bring herself to think straight, her mind was a sea of uncertainty.

The web-slinger speaks up again, his voice gentle, but firm. "I know this is scary, but there is no other option. "

She feels her voice climbing up her throat, but Spidey isn't done.

"I won't lie, it's going to be hard for us both, but we need to focus our energy on the baby. If you're just as serious as me about keeping it, then we have to make plans. I want you to go back home and be with your family, but the only way to do that is if you know who I am. Goblin isn't the only enemy I have, and if you suddenly appear unscathed, but pregnant, people are going to start talking and it won't be long before they figure out the truth."

He steps closer.

"Please don't think I'm making this about me, Ashlynn. I'm worried about your and the baby's safety. If people find out I'm the father then they will try to hurt you and your family, and I can't allow that to happen. Decisions need to be made before our kid is born and we can't continue to cry about it."

Her eyes soften a swirl of sympathy and regret toil in the pit of her stomach. "You've been crying…?"

Spider-Man nods, "Yeah. A lot. I just didn't know how to handle this. I'm almost seventeen, I'm nowhere near ready to be a dad, but it's either man up and take this responsibility or live with the guilt of aborting my own kid." He gently touches one of her shoulders. "Trust me, Ashlynn, this hurts me as much as it hurts you."

She never considered his feelings about this. Sure, she was upset, but in her grief, she was only concerned with her predicament. Spider-Man was only an after-thought.

"I'm going to take off my mask, okay?"

Ashlynn didn't have time to register what he had said before Spider-Man quickly dug his thumbs under the lip of his mask and pulled the spandex material off his head, static spitting in the locks of his hair.

Ultimately, Spider-Man didn't want to make such a dramatic reveal, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Once she knew his identity then they can focus on other matters, like coming up with plans for an alibi and confronting her parents.

It was difficult, but he forced himself to press on. And his mask was off, finally, his last veil of defense had been removed, with the mask clench in his fist. Only a few times he had willingly done this, but no matter the amount, it will always feel new and nerve wrecking.

When Spider-Man gazed at Ashlynn to view her reaction, he was surprised to find her eyes stubbornly clench shut.

"Ashlynn, open your eyes."

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"I don't want to see your face." She stuttered louder than was necessary, her tiny fists clenching at the rim of her long pink shirt, almost ripping.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

He blinked and waited for her to elaborate.

"I'm not scared," Ashlynn repeated a little quieter this time. "I just don't want to see your face. If I do, I'll never forget it and that might be bad. If these bad guys you keep mentioning learn about me, then they'll hurt my family to make me reveal your secret. I don't want to know who you are."

"Ashlynn, I won't let that happen. I promise I'll protect you and our baby. You can trust me."

"H-How do I know that?" Tears slide down her cheeks. Spider-Man resisted the urge to swipe the liquid and instead thought about what Ashlynn had said. Sure, he had constantly begged her to trust him and he knew that it would take a while for her to do so, but this was a major step. Something that isn't going to take several months to carefully plan out and slowly evolve. She needed comfort in a place where comfort isn't always there. Spider-Man was the only person who can help her, but she was scarred by Goblin's actions, so much so, it will take a while to earn her confidence.

He sighs. This was only getting more and more frustrating. Resisting the itch to rub his temples, Spider-Man decided to come up with a different plan, one that will hopefully make this easier for the two of them. "Will you let me earn your trust?"

Ashlynn bit her lip again.

"We can't keep playing this cat and mouse game, Ashlynn," he voices strongly, "You're avoiding me and hiding from me and expecting this to all blow over, but it won't. This is real, this is happening whether we like or not. I'm not going to sugar coat this and say, 'everything's okay, let's have some tea and cookies.' We need to take action while we still can and the only way to do that is by working together.

"I don't expect you to trust me immediately, but please let me earn your confidence. If not for your our sake, then for the baby. Don't you want him or her to grow up knowing their father? Don't you want to know who I am? If you go back to your parents what will you tell them?

You can't do this on your own."

Ashlynn was a coward. Spider-Man's speech struck a chord with her. Realization finally flooded her conscious. She can never run from this. No matter how far she goes, no matter how fast she is, Ashlynn will always have the weight of unwanted responsibility weighing on her shoulders and there will be no relief for her. She was a suffocating mess, unable to breathe. Her only option, probably the best choice was to allow Spider-Man to help her. She didn't like the idea, but he is right. In her situation, she needs help. Ashlynn wasn't ready to raise a baby, nor endure the pain. She was already suffering from morning sickness and her stupid hormones running ragged leaving her tired, angry, sad and confused. She couldn't imagine going seven more months of this. Just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. She clenched her teeth, willing the liquid go back in her tear ducks. She is tired of being the victim, tired of always crying and hoping that it will change. Ashlynn needs to grow up and act like a woman instead of a bratty child.

"I just want to help," Spider-Man says softly. "I won't let you do this alone."

"You're different from what the Daily Bugle says." Ashlynn simpered a little. "My uncle likes to say you're a menace to society."

"Who's your uncle?"

Ashlynn hesitated, she silently cursed herself for adding that detail, but it was already too late. "John Jonah Jameson Jr. He's the editor and chief of Daily Bugle Communications…"

Spider-Man's eyes blew open, while his stomach dropped like a ball of lead to his feet. He couldn't stop the words, "Oh shit." From leaving his tongue and immediately regretted it when Ashlynn winces.

The web-slinger hesitated, "I-Is that why you hate me?"

Ashlynn shook her head, "No, not really. My mom says that Uncle John has always been a hot-head, so n-normally we ignore his claims against you and other superheroes. At family dinners, Grandma has made it a big rule to not talk about politics and social stuff."

Yeah, Spider-Man could see that. J. Jonah Jameson's constant ranting probably gets old very fast for anyone related to him. And it seems like J. J. Jerk face was never going to give Spider-Man peace. Now Spidey realizes why Fury was adamant on Ashlynn's alibi. Daily Bugle Communications was one of the leading tabloids in the country. The second Jameson catches a whiff that Spider-Man, the hero he hates the most, impregnated his niece. Everyone with internet access will hear of it.

"Well you're not going to tell him, it's my kid, are you?"

Ashlynn frowned, her eyes remaining shut. "No. My uncle will be all over it. I don't even tell people he's my uncle because they get so cross about him, I just don't want that type of publicity, especially after the Beetle tried to kill him."

"Yeah, I know I was there. My team and I were sent by Fury to save him. Of course, I wasn't too happy about it and neither was your uncle." Much to his delight, Ashlynn giggled, the sound sweet as honey.

"I bet," she said more to herself than Spider-Man, "Uncle John hates you."

"Why does he hate me?"

Ashlynn shrugged, "Well my mom said that when her and Uncle John were kids, they were attacked by two muggers in ski masks. I don't know all details, but Mom said that is probably the main reason Uncle John hates you and anyone else who wears a mask."

Wow, Spidey thought, for once he felt sorry for J. Jonah. They had something in common, with their lives being changed forever by people who took something from them. Spider-Man didn't think his situation could get any weirder, but apparently, the universe loves to prove him wrong.

An awkward silence settled between the two. Ashlynn keeping her eyes closed and Spider-Man was maskless. Soon someone was going to walk in and see this.

Spider-Man cleared his throat, to bring them back to their original topic. "Ashlynn, I need you to know who I am. Will you open your eyes for me?"

The pregnant teen tenses at his insistence, a quiver shoots down her spine. Was she curious? Yes. Did she want to know? Kind of. Will she look? Ashlynn wasn't sure. There was a lot of doubt about his abilities to protect her and their baby.

Was he even human?

Ashlynn swallowed and raised her hand close to his face. Spider-Man was taken aback by this she wanted to touch him first, why? Did she think he was an actual spider-man?

 _Well_ , he decided, _I'll prove her wrong_ , then he closes his hand gently around her tiny wrist and brought up her short fingers to brush skin on his forehead.

Ashlynn gasps at the sudden warm skin smooth under her touch. Spider-Man carefully slips his gloved hand on top of Ashlynn's helping her fingers trace up to his hairline and chuckling. "Do you really think I'm actually a Spider-Man?"

Ashlynn simpered, "It is your name…"

"I'll show you otherwise." He shifts her hand downwards a little, "These are my eyes." Then he moves it to the left. "My cheeks." Down and to the right. "Lips." Down two more inches. "Chin." He leads her hand back up, "This is my ear…"

Ashlynn nods, so far, his features match a typical human. Still, there was only one way to be sure. "I-I'm going to open my eyes now, Spider-Man."

"Go ahead."

"A-Are you sure?"

"It's okay, Ashlynn, you can look."

Taking a deep breath, Ashlynn finally fluttered eyes open. The person in front of her wasn't who she expected. In her mind, she envisioned him taller and older. He looks like an average person, nothing peculiar stood out. His hair was chestnut brown, a lot like hers, though his bangs were split apart at his widow's peak. Spider-Man's jaw was strong with sharp angles with some hints of baby fat, but the one thing that Ashlynn noticed the most were his blue eyes. She always had a soft spot for guys with blue eyes.

Overall, Spider-Man was a normal, person trying to make a difference. And it was this thought that made her start to laugh.

Spider-Man cocked his head, slightly offended that she was laughing at him. Sure, most people wouldn't expect weak, geeky Peter Parker to be the famous, strong, smart-mouthed web-slinger, but at least give him some credit for having a reputation that kept most of New York in the dark.

"You're called Spider-Man, b-but you're just a kid, l-like me." Ashlynn giggled, "You're just a kid…"

"Well, I'm still a man." He said in defense, "I just happen to be a kid too, I guess. I mean I'm only 17, well almost 17, I still have three more months to go, but that doesn't change much and I'm blabbing, aren't I?"

Ashlynn nodded, "You are, but it's okay. I'm relieved. I thought I was carrying the baby of a thirty-year-old guy."

"Yeah, I'm relieved too, if I was thirty that would make our situation far worse."

Both giggled awkwardly before Spider-Man held out his hand for Ashlynn to shake. "My name is Peter Parker."

She gazed at his hand, before bravely taking it on her own and giving him a firm shake. "I'm Ashlynn Williams, I-it's nice to meet you."

He smiled, _this might work_. "You too."

* * *

To say they were nervous, was a massive understatement. Both had reasons to be scared, both were contemplating turning tail. For Spider-Man it was the fear that the minute the front door opened, J. Jonah Jameson will start taking pictures and posting them all over social media.

For Ashlynn, it was the fact that she has been missing for a while and her parents were probably going to cry when they saw her.

Despite their fears, neither were willing to back out and in showing he was one hundred percent on board with this Spider-Man, now just Peter Parker, snatched Ashlynn's hand and held it tightly. She breathed a sigh in relief and regarded her front door with a brave face. Peter squeezed her hand again, adding another boost of confidence.

Then, moving as one, they each took the first step up the concrete stairs leading towards Ashlynn's front door. Never had Ashlynn felt so intimidated, and by the way, Peter was shaking, she can tell he was scared too. She squeezed his hand back, "It's o-okay." He nods in response and Ashlynn knocks on the blue wooden door. With each rap, Peter feels his heart increasing in pace, drumming in his ears like a symphony.

Minutes pass.

Then the door opens.

Peter is surprised to see a boy, roughly around 10 staring at them with wide brown eyes, and his mouth hanging open. Ashlynn simpers at him, offering an awkward wave, "Hey Nicky…"

The boy slams the door shut. From inside Peter and Ashlynn can hear him screaming: "MOM, DAD! ASHLYNN'S BACK HOME!"

Three seconds and the door bursts open, with several arms launching out to capture Ashlynn.

Peter watches as the teen was immediately swept in a massive, group hug, her parents sandwiching her tightly between them, crying in her hair. The boy, who Peter assumes is her little brother, wraps his short arms around Ashlynn's legs, sobbing in her teal jeans, damping the material.

The reunion made Peter's eyes misty.

Ashlynn had never been so happy before in her life. Suddenly it was as if a massive weight had been lifted from her, leaving the poor girl to succumb to her own tears. She quickly clung to her mother's shirt, burying her face into the fabric and sob the world away, no sound came from her mouth just hot tears blurring her vision and soaking the cotton.

For several minutes, the family of four held onto one another, too scared to let go or Ashlynn would disappear again, this time forever.

Finally, as sobs gave way to whimpers, Mrs. Williams broke away to cup her daughter's cheek. "W-Where have you been?" Her eyes were red and swollen and Ashlynn was pretty sure it wasn't because of their earlier cry fest. "I-I can explain, Mom, b-but there is someone I want you to meet first…" Ashlynn nodded at Peter, the super teen cleared his throat and took a brave step forward.

Peter offered an obdurate wave, his palms becoming itchy as the tiny hairs curled inwards to probe his skin. "Hi, I-I'm Peter Parker, Ashlynn's boyfriend…" Saying the lie left a tangy taste in his mouth as if Peter's body didn't like misleading the Williams family.

The parents and brother stare at him as if he were an alien, these looks made the web-slinger wince and step back instinctively.

Sure, he has been confronted on several occasions by people who hated him, but that was when he had his suit. The mask didn't just protect his identity, it also gave him a chance to adopt another persona, a fresh take on himself that no one outside of his most trusted friends knew about. When he was Spider-Man he could act the way he wanted to act, no one would hold it against him and even if they did, they would never attack him on the grounds of his home. The mask was a lot like his security blanket.

Being without it, Peter felt naked. All his defenses that his suit provided were now stripped away, leaving him exposed to the elements.

He froze for a minute, then met Ashlynn's eyes and it was like he could breathe again. "I-I'm sorry for all of this, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, I can explain everything, but…can we talk inside, please?"

Mr. Williams immediately took on a disapproving look, his protective instincts demanded he keep his family away from any dangers, and this Peter Parker was a potential threat to those he held dear. "We need to call the police."

"Dad, no!" Ashlynn cried, "I'm sorry I scared you, but I promise there is a good reason to why I disappeared, please let us explain!"

"Ashlynn, this is serious!" Her father argued, with a confirmed nod from his wife, "You were missing, the police did everything they could to find you, and now you're back with some strange boy and you want us to just sit quietly and let you explain. Why?"

Ashlynn bit her lip, her pupils shrunk to the size of dimes, her gaze drifted to Peter for advice. He could see the question burning in her eyes and gave a confirming nod. Sooner or later her parents had to know of this, and while it wasn't how Peter had wanted to approach this delicate subject, he knew they need to keep this as tame as possible.

Ashlynn hesitated for a moment, then she whispered loud enough for only her parents to hear. "I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT!" Her parents cried, while Nicholas stayed quiet, drinking in the information. Ashlynn's mom immediately bombarded her daughter with questions, while her father glared daggers at Peter. The out-of-costume superhero gulped at the deadly look, wanting to shrink down to the size of an actual spider and hide in his web. Peter thought it was incredibly ironic that this man who has no powers, no criminal background would intimidate him so much. Still, he respected Ashlynn's dad, the man was only looking out for his daughters' well-being.

Ashlynn wince, glancing at Peter once again, before turning on a strong gaze to her parents. "Can we please talk about this inside. I promise we'll explain everything!" It plainly obvious that her parents weren't thrilled with the idea. But whether it was Ashlynn's pitiful plea, or her folks just wanting immediate answers Peter wasn't sure, but somehow they agreed.

"Okay," her father said, "We'll listen."

Ashlynn's mother glared at him, "Tom, are you serious? We need to call the police and inform them that our daughter is back!"

"I know, Diane, but I want to know why and how Ashlynn ended up like this. Don't you?"

Nicholas walked up to his older sister and grabbed Peter's hand, "Are you the dad?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, I am."

Nick looked at his older sister. "You have a boyfriend?"

Ashlyn nods hesitantly, looking down at her shoes. "Yes."

"And you're pregnant?"

She nodded again, shame filling her soul, a fresh spout of tears threatening to leak out. "Yes."

Ashlynn's father encased his daughter's hand inside his much larger one. Despite his size, Tom Williams was a gentle giant who struggles to keep his temper under control, unlike his wife who usually had a very slow fuse. "Let's go inside." The request made Peter tense, he eyed the door wearily, silently wondering if this was a mistake. Immediately a million scenarios raced through his head: One idea involved Ashlynn's father with a gun pointed at Peter's head. Another was her mother phoning the police and then somehow everyone finding out he's Spider-Man, then everyone and their brother will hear J. Jonah Jameson screaming at the top of his lungs on how "The web-slinging menace" impregnated his niece.

Peter drew in a deep breath, willing his fears to leave, and force himself to stand beside Ashlynn. The parents went in first, followed by their daughter and Peter, and Nicolas brought up the caboose.

The Williams family and Peter entered the living room, where Ashlynn immediately took a seat with Peter right beside her, his hand never letting go of hers. "It's going to be okay." He assured below a whisper. Ashlynn nodded while watching her parent's disapproving narrow eyes, glaring holes into their heads.

Her father grunted for attention and then spoke, his voice deep with frustration. "How did this happen?" Of course, he knew how it happened, how all pregnancies happen. But his daughter was a respectable young lady, who always obeyed the adults around her. This situation was so unlike her, but here was the evidence plain as day, staring at him.

Peter spoke up first as Ashlynn looked completely pale to the point of appearing sick.

Afraid that her daughter might upchuck her lunch, Diane retrieved a wastebasket from the bathroom nearby and placed it at her daughter's feet. Ashlynn took a few cautious breathes while Peter rubbed circles across her back. "I'm okay," she said, more to reassure herself than anyone else in the room.

"Peter," the male teen wince, reluctantly meeting Mr. William's distrusting hard gaze. "You promise to explain everything."

"Yeah," Peter reached to scratch behind his head, a terrible tick that has accompanied him since childhood. He glanced to catch Ashlynn's nervous gaze, she quickly avoided his look, choosing instead to watch the floor, finding the plush carpet fascinating.

Looks like he will have to wing this. Peter already came up with a decent enough alibi. "My name is Peter Parker. Ashlynn and I have been dating for close to two years now…"

Her parents eye him curiously. "Ashlynn's never told us she was dating…" Her mother questioned slowly, watchful brown eyes piercing her daughter's submissive posture.

The girl appeared tinier than before, slinking backward with her shoulders rolled up to her ears and her head bowed.

"We weren't sure if you would approve." Peter explained quickly, "I go to a different school than her and some people think it's a bad idea, since long distant relationships don't always work out and, well we weren't sure how you would take it…" The lie tasted sour on his tongue. "Things got pretty serious between us and when we found out that she was pregnant, we got scared. Ashlynn wasn't sure how you would take it, so we decided to elope… but then we realize we have no idea what we were supposed to do. Neither of us is familiar with raising a baby and we don't want to get rid of it, so we came back."

"I'm so sorry for worrying you." Ashlynn whimpered, her eyes growing misty. She mentally scolded her hormones. "I just thought you would hate me…"

"Oh Honey," Diane Williams immediately swept her daughter into a hug, squeezing the girl to the point of merging. Her own eyes becoming wet too. "We would never hate you-but you can't go off and leave like that!"

"We thought something terrible had happened to you!" Tom agreed urgently. "Kidnapped, murdered, the list goes on and with how crazy this city can be, we feared the worst!"

"I'm sorry!" Ashlynn cried, "I got scared. I know I promised you I would wait, but…" She was choking with emotions, making her voice hoarse. "I fell in love!"

Peter blinked in surprise, but quickly nodded in agreement, to keep up their lie.

"M-Me too! I love your daughter very much. I didn't think this would happen between us, but we're in this together and I'm sorry we took our relationship too far. But I speak for both of us when I say, we want to keep the baby."

Ashlynn bobbed her head, "Yes, I-I want to keep it."

Her parents didn't look so sure. Diane pursed her lips and spoke loud and clear. "Listen to me, Sweety. Raising a child, especially at your age, is incredibly difficult. And, not only that, you still have to worry about school, and graduating, and so much more. You and Peter can't take on such a tasking responsibility. And let's not forget what people will do when they find out about your pregnancy. The other students will learn about one way or another. Maybe they will overhear you talking to one of your friends, or perhaps they notice your baby bump or odd cravings. Either way, word will spread and what will you do then?"

Ashlynn had no answer to her mother, whatever words that did come to mind immediately expired on her tongue and she gave up, bowing her head in defeat. "I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Peter's hand tighten around hers. "We will." He assured. Ashlynn smiled weakly at him in appreciation.

Seeing the delicate upward curve of her lip surprised Peter, sending electricity up his arm, exciting his heart. Something in his chest began to vibrate, but he covered the sound with a strangled cough in his balled hand.

"Well as nice as that is of you, it doesn't change the fact that you two are in serious trouble." Diane scolded lightly, "I understand you're both in love, but we need to have a very detailed discussion on what's going to happen to you both and your baby."

"I want to have a talk with Peter, Diane," Tom announced. The teen hero shrank under the menacing glare.

When Tom rises from his chair, Peter can't help but note the man's size, he was big and brawny, with two meaty arms that can easily crunch a normal person.

Tom wordlessly strolls out of the living room, only stopping to glance at Peter, before leaving. Despite his lack of words, the hero knew what the man wanted and follows him the other room.

Ashlynn, Nickolas and their mother remain, with the first shrinking in her seat, the weight of shame on her shoulders.

"Sweetie," her mother calls, prompting Ashlynn to look at her through her dark bangs. Diane reaches across to touch her daughter's hand. "I know you're passionate about keeping the baby, but you need to understand that people are going to hurt you. Teen pregnancy might be a common occurrence now, but that doesn't mean everyone is acceptable to it. There are going to be kids at your school who will mock you and make fun of you and you're going to cry. You're going to cry a lot. I'm not saying you should get rid of your baby, we do have a lot of options. Abortion is a choice, and so is adoption. Of course, you can always keep it and we'll raise it together.

We love you sweetie, and your father and I will support you and Peter not matter what."

Nickolas nodded his head, "I'll help too. Maybe I can skip school to babysit and-" He stops when Diane glares at him. "Or not."

Ashlynn smiles, "Thanks, Mom. I don't think we can give the baby up for adoption. A-Another reason why Peter and I didn't tell you we were dating is that there are mutations that run on Peter's side of the family and with how Uncle John is, we didn't think you guys would approve."

Her smile sighs, "Your uncle is a difficult person, Ashlynn. He has his problems, and so do we. Regardless, you should have never been scared to tell us this. We love you and we always will. But now things are going to much more difficult for you and Peter. You have to think about your baby now and what's right for his or her future. I'll go ahead and call Doctor Louisa and set up an appointment for you."

"Actually Mom," Ashlynn interrupts, raising her hand. "Peter's aunt already set up an appointment for me with their doctor."

"Oh? What time?"

"I-I don't know yet, but I promise Peter's been taking care of me and doing everything he can to help out."

Her mother nods, looking relieved. "Well, I'm happy he's willing to help you. Most boys at this age aren't ready for this kind of responsibility."

Her mother was right. Most guys would have run off because of this. Ashlynn had never had a boyfriend before, but she knows from her friends' obsession with tv shows about teen moms that most guys are too scared to stay with their girlfriends and in most cases it resulted in nasty breakups.

Of course, they can't all be blamed, sometimes it was the girlfriend's fault, but regardless they were entering a very stressful situation. And worse Ashlynn had been one of those terrible girlfriends.

She bit her lip, remembering what she had said-no yelled at Peter. There was nothing in the world that can ever take back what she had done. God, Ashlynn was a terrible person.

She nods in agreement."I really lucked out."

* * *

Peter didn't know what to expect from Tom. The man was a pretty decent guy from what he can tell. Ashlynn's father wasn't a brute by any means. While he was physically fit, the man didn't throw his weight around like the Juggernaught would do. In a way this guy was a lot like Peter, just trying to look after his family to the best of his abilities. Peter found himself respecting the man, up until Tom lead him to a safe full of guns.

The weaponize volt was twice Peter's size, heavily armed with several guns ranging from hand-held pistols to sniper like artillery. The superhero gulped at the sight, his pupils shrinking to little black dots.

"I use to be in the military when I was a boy, around your age I think, and let me tell you something, I'm not afraid of prison. Take away their guns and knives and most men would piss their pants at the thought of a real fight. You might as well be hitting confused toddlers. I don't think I need to make any threats to you about what I can do with these. So let's just keep this nice and simple. You are going to help Ashlynn with the baby. Being a parent is the hardest job in the world, and if you bail out one of these things is going to be aimed at your head, do you understand?"

Peter nodded, goosebumps line the back of his neck. "Yes, Sir."

Tom smiles and closes the safe, turning the dial. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk."

 **AN: So this took waaay** **longer than I wanted it too, and sadly it's a lot shorter. I hope you guys enjoy it and anyone new to this story, I know I'm probably dragging on, but don't worry, this isn't going to be like 50 chapters. I already have an outline and my goal is to make it around 16 chapters, so five more to go! :D**


End file.
